The Fox Child
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is known as a beloved family restaurant during the day. At night it becomes hellish labyrinth with the animatronics trying to murder you. But things change for the better when Foxy takes in a human baby. The child seems to won the hearts of Bonnie, Chica, and even grumpy old Freddy Fazbear himself. But no good thing lasts forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Psycho Gamer here. I have good news I got a editor now. **

**Their name is JeromeSanakara so they'll be editing my work the new and old chapters of this story.**

**I'm replacing the old chapters with the ones they did.**

**I don't own Five Night's at Freddy's.**

**I only own my OC and this story **

**Hope you enjoy it **

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. During the day, the children's restaurant was always so full of laughter and the joy of children. At night, it became a maze of terror and death for any night guard that dared work at the restaurant. The pay was horrible, but anyone desperate enough for money became a victim. The restaurant had a nearly nonexistent budget since the horrible accident known as the 'Bite of 87', as customers became more and more scarce.<p>

The three animatronics did their best to keep things going for the few customers they did see. But the fourth, Foxy, instead had been beaten and nearly ripped apart by the restaurants mascot, Freddy Fazbear. If it hadn't been for Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken stopping Freddy, he might have destroyed the old Pirate completely.

As further punishment, Foxy was left to rot behind the curtain of his old stage in Pirate's Cove. The weeks turned to months, then to years as the old fox just stayed hidden behind the star covered curtain, forced to sit alone in the shadows. But that all would change in one night.

* * *

><p>Foxy sat alone inside Pirate's Cove, as he had done for nearly three decades. Motionless, he sat listening to the silence around the lonely stage and curtain. He only moved to look down at the antique pirate hook he always had on his wrist. He grieved in near silence as he turned it, his reflection scarred and scuffed as was the old, dulled metal. He used to wave it around as he told stories about fighting off other pirates like Black Beard, William 'Captain' Kid, Black Bart and many others.<p>

Children used to love hearing his stories. Many of the kids would even act out the scenes Foxy would depict to them. Foxy lowered his head, a low sigh coming from the rusted, old voice box, unused for years. He missed telling stories to children. He missed being able to walk around and play with them during the day. He would have his show like he used to, after Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica would finish singing their songs.

He would play all sort of games with the kids, like Hide and Seek, Tag... He would even let the kids climb up on him. The others werent allowed such a thing, as it would damage their parts. Only he would get that love... What he mostly loved, though, was what would happen at the end of the day. When Foxy would give the children their goodbyes, many of them would hug the old captain. The affection of the kids made Foxy almost feel like he wasn't made of iron and small beams of metal... He would feel... almost human.

Foxy shook his head at the thought, and his red ears dropped down to his head. He turned his head to the opening of the curtain where they parted ways, opening to the darkened, empty pizzeria. He wanted to stretch his legs... It had been a long time since he had walked around the pizzeria. Peaking his head out from between the he looked to the stage that was across the party room. He could see the stage was empty. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were gone; somewhere in the pizzeria doing god knows what.

He could feel his exoskeleton back squeaking with age and stiffness as he began to crawl his way out from betwen the curtains before dropping down from his platform. Chances are neither of them were in the parts and services. He also wanted to take a look at the old parts he had, maybe get some oil for his joints and even a replacement hook... Shiny and new... Ever since he had been isolated to the Pirate Cove, he had gotten in the habit of fixing his own parts. The mechanics that came here never even bothered to look at him. Ever since the bite, he was considered very dangerous by everyone, especially the adults.

Foxy's metal leg hinges squeaked from age and rust that had been ravaging them with time. A little oil will be perfect for his aching, old body. Though just as he started the long treck to the room, Foxy stopped suddenly. There was a sound... A low but shrill crying. He looked around, but saw nothing but the walls of the hall and the door that led to the Parts and Services room. Foxy's ears flattened against his head, and the fur on his back stood up with unease. Was it the night guard again? It couldn't be, he never wandered this far...

He glared around to see if it had been Freddy messing with him once more. Maybe he was planning to finish what he had started almost thirty years earlier, to finally destroy the old fox. He still saw nothing which only in turn puzzled him. If it wasn't Freddy either then what could it possibly be... Foxy turned to face the door, trying to brush his off his unease. Slowly he approached the door and opened it. Peering inside, his yellow eyes glowed through the blackness of shadows in the room. But once more he could hear that damn crying... He could hear that it was coming from inside the Parts and Services room. Walking inside and shutting the door behind him, he glared around the room. His legs betrayed his wish to be silent with each step, only making more metal squeaks sharper than before. The noise seemed to make the crying louder, as if spooking whatever it was.

Foxy looked around at the shelves and the table, intending to find the source of the sound, when an odd scent caught his attention. Foxy sniffed the air around him. The scent seemed all over the room, it was something that smelled moist but also a bit familiar. Foxy shook his head to try to rid the strange scent from his head, but the scent still consumed him. He let out a snort but it hardly helped. Foxy walked around the room a bit, trying to instead find the oil and maybe that new hook. Maybe on the table... That's when he smelled the scent again, consuming him as it strengthened on the table. Intrigued, the old fox lowered his muzzle to sniff each item.

The tool box didn't have the scent, neither did the exoskeleton that sat on the table. The empty Freddy suit didn't either... But when Foxy got to the Freddy Fazbear head on the table did he get a big whiff of the strong odor. Whatever made the scent and the cry was inside the head. Foxy smacked the top hat off of the head in annoyance, reminded for a moment that the bear he had once seen as a friend but now despises. The scent flared up, making him sneeze with its strength before he finally looked inside.

Foxy's jaw hung open and his eyes widened. His eye patch even lifted open on its own from his shock at the object laying inside the head.

Laying inside the head was a small human baby. The infant cried loudly, tears running down its small cheeks as it wailed distressed. The child's small body was barely covered by a blood soaked cloth. Foxy's head lowered down to the child , intending to get a better look. He sniffed the infant's stomach but the baby only wailed more at the feeling the cold metal of the fox's nose. Foxy jerked back, having gotten an ear full of the child's crying.

Foxy scratched his ear until his hearing had returned to normal. But the child still cried as if it was afraid... Though he would be too if he had been stuffed in a Freddy head. But maybe the baby needed something? The old fox turned his head to the door, wondering if he should just leave the baby in the room or give it to the others. His ears dropped as he realized the error of his thinking.

He couldn't do either. The child would most likely be killed by Freddy, Bonnie, or Chica because of rules. Humans they saw at night they thought were just exoskeletons without their costumes on. It was against the rules to do such a thing... Bad programming done by the technicians last time they came a month ago was mostly to blame for this new 'feature' though. Foxy was never programmed like this, having been left to rot after 1987, so he knew this was a human and not an exoskeleton.

His ears dropped to his metal skull, thinking about the horrible things the baby would face if Freddy had it. Foxy looked over at the head that held the baby as it cried, its only protection from the others. Surely someone would be looking for a baby if it had been left in the pizzeria by accident. Yes, this had to have been an accident. No human in their right mind would've left a baby unattended. He could take care of it at least until its parents returned for it the next day.

Foxy smirked at his cleverness then walked closer to the table. He looked down at the crying baby, once again making his head ring. He picked the child up in his arms, making sure to be careful of his hook even though it had dulled down. The last thing he wished was to harm the child. Holding the infant to his chest to give it some warmth from his fur, he glanced back to the door, listening intently for the others. The infant laid against his chest, his crying had lowered in volume to only a whimper. It seemed to be comforted by the fox's soft fur.

Foxy covered the infant's head with the bloody towel, the blood matching the color of his fur camouflaging the baby's light pink skin. It would make sure no one, not even Freddy himself, could tell Foxy was carrying the baby. On quick feet, making the squeaking of his broken legs nearly silent as he ran, he rushed back to the safety of his cove. He pushed back the curtains and disappeared into the darkness. Once he knew he was safe, he sat down, still holding the infant.

The baby looked up at Foxy, tears still running down his face. It looked at Foxy with eyes that showed nothing but innocence and some fear. Foxy looked at the child, soon moving the bloodied cloth from him, quickly replacing it with a shawl he sometimes used for his shows. He wrapped the infant in the piece of cloth, but Foxy could see the baby shaking in his gentle hold.

He thought the baby shook from fear of seeing him. That was one thing Foxy always hated about himself. He would scare little children ever since the incident. It always wore down on the pirate's confidence in himself. Foxy looked up thinking for a moment as the child laid swaddled in his lap, still looking at him with blue-ish green eyes, tears still lining in the little eyes. Foxy thought back to the Bite of 87. When he had bitten a little girl.

She had climbed on the stage, pulling on him and mostly his mouth. Foxy had tried to continue his sketch when he suddenly closed his mouth to finish speaking. He had bitten down on the little girl's head, taking out the frontal lobe of her brain. The supposed attack had been an accident, a terrible horrible accident, but no one believed the old fox when he said it had been just that.

Foxy sighed and his ears dropped, closing his eyes. Though he opened his eye when he heard a whimper from the infant. He smiled down at the little baby, feeling a little warmth in his cold interior. It was defenseless, it couldn't do anything without help, full of promises and hope. Foxy moved his head down to the child so his mouth laid right above the baby's face and head.

Foxy licked the child's face with his tongue, licking up tears. The baby let out some whimpers but did nothing else as Foxy cleaned the baby's face off. Foxy nuzzled the baby gently with his snout, his red fur tickling the baby's skin. The infant looked at him with curiousity, the whimpers hushed. Foxy picked the baby up, moving closer to the wall where it was warmer. He sat down by the curtain that laid over a vent, the only source of heat that the room ever got. Not that it mattered to Foxy, but he knew the child wouldn't last long if it was in the cold.

Foxy curled himself up in front of the heater, holding the child by his furry chest so the infant would feel the heat coming from the vent. Foxy curled around the baby, wrapping his tail around the infant so he stayed warmer. The baby's eyes were half-open from sleepiness, before it opened its mouth in a tiny yawn, and Foxy saw that it had no teeth. Completely defenseless. Foxy stayed by the baby's side, just watching as the infant looked up at him closing and opening his eyes every once in a while very slowly.

Foxy looked at the baby, intrigued. He had never been around children this small. Everything about the little person was so interesting. He wanted to see how a child could grow to a person. But he knew he wouldn't get that chance if he found the baby's parents. He would return the child to them. After all it would be safer for the baby to live far from this place, away from the dangerous animatronics. Foxy sighed tiredly as he looked back at the infant that laid awake still.

**"I wonder if ye a boy or a girl?"** Foxy wondered to himself. He looked at the baby and used his claws carefully. He lifted the part of the wrapping up from around its tiny stomach. He looked down in some disgust.** "Ye be a boy."** Foxy muttered to himself, wrapping the baby back up. The baby boy then started to whimper and cry once more.

**"What's wrong, lad?"** Foxy asked as he looked at the baby. He then thought back to when the baby had calmed down, nestled against his fur. Foxy turned over so he could lay on his back by the heater, laying the baby on his chest. The infant curled his small fingers on Foxy's slightly torn fur, laying still.

The fox's yellow eyes stayed on the child's small form, watching as the baby's small form moved up and down as he breathed in his sleep. Foxy had once heard of this epidemic over the radio that a guard had brought years ago, of this thing called SIDS or SITS. He didn't know much about it but all he knew is that it involved babies dying mostly in their sleep. The old pirate kept both his yellow glowing eyes on the child as the baby slept soundly on Foxy's chest.

Not saying a peep, the child stayed still except for his slow sound of breathing. Foxy kept watch of the baby over night, not that sleep mattered to him since he was a robot. The infant slept silently as Foxy watched him. Foxy looked at the curtains where he saw light come through the slit of the curtains. It was morning. Foxy picked the baby up in his claw arm. He walked to the curtains and slipped through. With luck he would find the baby's parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Again the Sids thing isn't meant to be a joke<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter.**

**I don't own Five Nights a Freddy's Scott Cawthon does**

**I own only Okame and this story**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Also NEED A EDITOR! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Pirate's Cove stayed silent as the fox started to awaken from a nap. Foxy yawned and stretched his claw and hook out making the metal in his back creak than crack. Foxy shook his head than looked down near his lap seeing Okame, now a healthy 3 12 month old. The old fox smiled and licked the infant's face waking him up. Okame muttered some noises as his face crunched up frowning some from being woken up. **"Come on Oka-Okame it's time to get up no more sleeping till after ye have some dinner." **Foxy said nudging the infant with his snout. Okame whimpered rubbing his face with his hands. Foxy picked Okame up holding him. Okame cooed out making a cute little noise. Foxy chuckled some. **"You'll never learn how to howl if ye only make those noises. Try this." **Foxy said chuckling and took in a breath and let out a howl like a wolf would do. Not extremely loud but loud enough so it could be heard out the hall. Okame just looked at him when he finished the howl. **"Now ye try. Come on kiddo you can do it." **Foxy said encouaraged. But the only sound that came from the infant were cooing and some giggling. Foxy dropped his ears a bit chuckling. **"Dont worry you'll lea-learn in time kiddo. You're strong like I am." **The fox smiled at himself unawre that his howl had reached the hearing receptors of three certain robots.

* * *

><p><span>"What was that?"<span> Bonnie asked hearing a howl. The rabbit looked at Chica the chicken, who gave him the same look of confusion. They than both turned their attention looking at Freddy Fazbear. Freddy's face, that normal held a look of contentment, had a scowl; his eyebrows furrowed in anger and annoyance. **"That damned Fox. That's it I'm ripping out all his teeth and his voice box than we'll see if he'll make a noise!" **Freddy sneered as he stomped off the stage in anger. **"Freddy wait calm down!" **Chica shouted following after the bear worried that he'll destroy Foxy like he tried to years ago. Bonnie followed behind her. Freddy stomped past the tables and chairs that had party hats lined on the top of the tables. **_"Freddy leave Foxy alone please! He didn't do anything!" _**Chica begged not wanting her old friend to get hurt just because Freddy was annoyed from the giant food fight that happened earlier that day most of the food and drinks got thrown at them. Freddy just growled his eyes turning black as the three of them approached the door to Pirate's Cove.

Foxy could hear the footsteps outside the door of the Cove. The old captain could tell Freddy was approaching the door from the sheer weight of the metal footsteps. Foxy began to panic. He was holding Okame in his arms and he knew things would turn ugly if the others saw him. Rushing behind the stage in the cove he pulled a old grey fur suit off the hanger wrapping Okame inside it so it concealed him. But Okame lifted his small hands at Foxy as the pirate laid the baby on a pillow inside the stage. The baby began to coo. **"Hush now bucko. Ye have to be quiet now." **Foxy said urgency in his robotic voice. The fox nearly jumped out of his suit when he heard loud banging on the door to the cove. **"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR FOXY BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" **Freddy's voice boomed in apparent anger. **"Give me a moment ye damn landlubber!" **Foxy growled. He turned his attention back to the baby. Okame cooed at him. **"Shhh Okame ye have to be quiet." **Foxy hushed but the baby kept cooing at him and grabbing onto his claw. Foxy kept turning his attention to the door than back to the baby. He needed something to atleast distract Okame and keep him a bit silent so he could get Freddy and the others leave. That's when Foxy remembered the old charm he had when he had still been working on stage. He felt around his neck with his claw gripping around something round. Foxy looked at his palm seeing it was a large pendant with a skull and cross bones on it on a silver chain. Foxy pulled it off his neck and dangled it before Okame. Okame looked at it and grabbed the pendant in his small hand. The pendant seemed to be a size larger than the infants hand so atleast he couldnt swallow it. Foxy watched for a moment as Okame started to suck on the pendant as it was a toy. **"Good enough..." **Foxy muttered to himself as he left the cove closing the curtains behind him. He went up to the door unlocking it he than opened it, relunctantly, letting Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica to enter the room.

Freddy and Foxy glared at each other hatefully. Chica looked concerned and a bit scared. Bonnie was keeping a close eye on Freddy and what he would do. Foxy crossed his arms keeping a sneer on his face his yellow eyes glowing some to show he meant buisness if any of them tried anything. **"What do you three want?" **He growled. **_"Foxy calm down we just-" _**Chica started to say but was cut off by Freddy. **"Why the hell are you making noise?"** Freddy sneered. **"Me Cove, me home, me right to do whatever I want Fatbear." **Foxy growled. Freddy's eye grew black he glared at the fox. **"Be damn lucky I hadnt the chance to rip your head off Fox!" **Freddy screeched. Foxy growled loudly as Freddy let out a small roar. **_"STOP THIS BOTH OF YOU! This fighting has to stop! IT'S POINTLESS WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GAIN FROM HATING EACH OTHER SO MUCH!?" _**Chica shouted getting between the two keeping a hand on Foxy and the other on Freddy keeping them apart from each other. Bonnie kept his bass guitar close incase he had to hit either animatronic to snap them out of it. Foxy opened his mouth to say something else but before he could speak a loud cooing could be heard from the stage. If Foxy had skin it would've turned white right about than. Freddy looked at the stage than at Foxy with a eyebrow raised. **"What the hell was that?" **He asked. **"Nothing..." **Foxy quickly said. Freddy frowned and walked up to the stage grabbing the curtain. **"NO!" **Foxy shouted running at the bear. He bit Freddy's arm making oil gush out tackling him down. Bonnie and Chica were suprised at this. Never had they seen FOxy so jumpy. Chica walked up to the stage pulling the curtain back. **"Lass dont!" **Foxy shouted but it was too late. Chica let out a gasp when her optical sensors laid upon Okame. The baby boy laid on the pillow in the fur suit playing with the pendant Foxy had given him none the wiser of the animatronic killing machine standing before him.

Bonnie looked at the infant in shock to than back at Foxy. Foxy lunged back some as Freddy shoved him off of his chest. **"Stop that shit Fox! Now what-WHA-WHA-WHAT THE FUCK?!" **Freddy shouted his eyes widen as he looked at the baby. Freddy looked at the infant than at Foxy frowning. **"You're really that friggen 'lonely' that you stole a baby!?" **Freddy shouted angered. **"I DIDNT STEAL EM! I found him!" **Foxy sneered. "Found em?" Bonnie asked. Foxy gave a nod and he picked Okame up keeping him close in case they needed to run off. **"I went into the Parts and Services room for a spare hook. I heard crying i looked inside the heads and I found him in one." **Foxy explained. Freddy glared at him tapping his foot not believing a word the fox said. Bonnie and Chica looked at Foxy unsure of what to believe. **"If ye dont believe me look at the cameras! I havent done nothing!" **Foxy shouted pointing at the camera in the cove with his hook. **"Fine we'll see if any of this shit your saying is true." **Freddy said stomping down the hallway. **"Bonnie come and help me get this guard so we can use that thing that controls the cameras in the room!" **Freddy shouted. "Yes sir." Bonnie said following after Freddy leaving Chica inside Pirate's Cove with Foxy. Chica walked up to Foxy who backed up. **_"What's wrong Foxy?" _**She asked. **"I know of the glitch that makes ye think humans are exoskeletons. I dont want ye to hurt him." **Foxy said keping Okame to his chest. **_"Foxy it's different with a adult. I would never do that to a baby. It's a small life something that's new and vibrant. I wouldnt in a million years dare hurt a baby. You can trust me." _**Chica said in a calm voice. Foxy looked down at Okame who looked at him. He sighed letting his ears drop. **"Alright..." **He muttered. Chica smiled walking up to him. She knelt down some so she could see Okame's face.

_**"Hi cutie pie. Awh your adorable." **_Chica cooed some seeing Okame holding the pendant in his small hands and putting it in his mouth once in a while leaving drool on it. Chica looked at Foxy seeing the concern in his eyes as he looked at the baby. **_"Dont worry Foxy. Me and Bonnie wont let Freddy hurt this little guy. After all I dont even think Freddy has ever hurt a baby. I doubt he's that evil." _**Chica said as she poked Okame's nose with her finger.

Okame cooed waving his small arms around. The chicken opened her arms out. **_"Can I hold him Foxy please?" _**She asked/begged. Foxy looked at Okame than at Chica. **"Okay but becareful with him and support his head." **Foxy said as he showed Chica how to cradle Okame under her arm. Okame cooed at her he grabbed her bib some putting the white cloth in his mouth. **"Okame no don't-" **Foxy started to scold some. **_"It's okay Foxy he doesnt know better. Besides it's wash day for me so I can get this clean later." _**Chica said with a smile. She looked at Okame as he sucked on the bit of her bib he had in his mouth. **_"Awh babies are so soft. It almost feels like I'm holding some feathers in my arm." _**Chica said as she gently rubbed Okame's cheek. Okame cooed at her yellow hand grabbing her fingers in his small hand. Chica giggled a bit as she tickled his stomach making the baby giggle and coo. **_"He's so sweet. And plump you've been taking great care of him Foxy." _**Chica complimented. **"Thank ye lass. It wasnt easy though." **Foxy said scratching the back of his head. **_"Kid's wont ever be easy Foxy but you are taking care of him and in a much better way than I've seen some parents. Most of the ones I've seen look so tired and worn out from there babies. But your find and so is this little guy." _**Chica said rubbing the baby's back. Okame cooed at Chica. Foxy looked out the hallway looking back and forth down the hall. **_"Something wrong Foxy?" _**Chica asked. Foxy shook his head. **"No but Okame hasnt had his dinner yet. He'll get upset without having his milk." **Foxy said about to leave the cove to get the milk. **_"Wait Foxy let me go get the milk. If Freddy and Bonnie come back and your not here; Freddy will think you ran off." _**Chica pointed out. Foxy sighed she did have a point.

Chica handed baby Okame back to Foxy than she left the Cove. Foxy walked to the stage and sat down holding Okame. The baby looked up at him and held the pendant up to Foxy. The fox smiled taking the charm back. **"Thanks kiddo." **Foxy said putting the necklace back around his neck. Foxy rubbed Okame's back as the infant laid against his chest cooing some. **"Dont worry kiddo. I wont let them take you from me. I promise." **Foxy swore running his claws through the baby's messy dark brown curls. Okame curled up inside the fur suit he was wrapped in keeping his eyes open. Foxy's ears went up as he heard Freddy walk back into the room. Freddy glared at Foxy with his arms crossed. Foxy growled baring his teeth. **"Shut up Fox. Me and Bonnie looked at the cameras amazingly this time you were telling the truth about finding that kid. But you're not seriously keeping it are you?" **Freddy asked point to Okame. **"He's not a 'it' he's my son. I'll be taking care of him." **Foxy growled a bit. Freddy frowned. Bonnie and Chica had came back into the room and heard the conversation between the two animatronics. **"Fine dont blame me when you grow attached than attack, you find that baby lying in a puddle of blood with his head bitten clean off." **Freddy sneered than left the Cove. Foxy growled and held his son protectively. Bonnie walked up to Foxy. He looked down at Okame. "He's a bit odd looking." Bonnie said looking at the baby. Foxy growled at him. Bonnie etched back from the growling fox. Chica walked into the room as Bonnie started backing up. **_"Oh calm down Bonnie. Foxy's just being a good dad." _**Chica frowned some but it faded when she walked up to Foxy. **_"Here Foxy I found a baby bottle in the kitchen. Try using this rather than the carton." _**Chica said handing Foxy the bottle of warm milk. Foxy took it from her and fed Okame. Okame soon finished all the bottle.

Foxy sat Okame up on his lap. **"Chica mind handing me that rag over there?" **Foxy asked. Chica picked up the wash cloth. It was one of those little wash clothes that would come in little pills that children would drop in water and it would unravel from the capsule that disolved in water. Chica saw that it had Freddy's face on it but handed it to Foxy. The fox laid it over his shoulder than rested Okame on his shoulder and rubbed his back. Okame let out a burp and spat up on the rag some. "Ew!" Bonnie said seeing the spit up. **"Calm down you scared cat. It's just milk." **Foxy frowned cleaning his son's face off than sitting the rag on the floor. Chica walked up to Okame and rubbed his head. **_"I think he'll live well here. And me and Bonnie will help you out Foxy." _**Chica smiled. "We will?" Bonnie asked. Chica gave him a deadly glare making his ears stand straight. "Uh right we will!" Bonnie said a bit nervously giving a thumbs up. **"Thanks lads." **Foxy said a bit relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay even though Halloween is my all time favorite holiday; Christmas is a close second and since Christmas is only three days away I figured what the hell Okame should have his first Christmas with the Freddy Fazbear gang.**

**So here the first part of how the Five Nights at Freddy bunch celebrate Christmas**

**I don't own any Five Night's at Freddy's characters**

**I only own Okame and this idea and story. **

**Hope you enjoy it and the second part will come out tomorrow this might be three parts we just have to wait and see.**

* * *

><p>Time passed but nothing seemed to change at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza well during buisness hours that is. When night fell Bonnie, Chica, and even Freddy would help Foxy with baby Okame. The infant grew as the weeks passed getting a bit bigger as every few weeks learning how to do different things. He started cooing more and trying to say words, even though he hadnt really said a actual word yet, it still made Foxy so proud of the little boy. The little baby even started crawling on his own. He would follow Foxy out of the cove more than once when Bonnie or Chica werent watching him. But Foxy didnt mind since he was just happy seeing his little kit showing how well he was growing in his care. Freddy still fought with Foxy on occasion but the bear still doubted Foxy could actually keep the child alive and well as it grew from a baby to a child. No doubt Foxy would bite the kid, maybe even kill it, unlike he had done to that little girl in 1987. But Bonnie and Chica kept trying to defend Foxy when Freddy said that; not that it helped though. Foxy simply tried to ignore the Fazbear's comments about him best he could for the sake of his kit; he didnt want Okame to start being afraid of him; because of his temper getting the best of him.<p>

Foxy stayed on stage laying on his back with Okame laying on his chest in his new wolf fur onsie. Curtousy of Chica taking the old suit he used to wrap Okame in at nights. Okame crawled up to Foxy's face and nommed on his nose with his gum filled mouth. **"Heh-heh what am I to do with ye? You-You'd put anything in ye mouth." **Foxy chuckled picking Okame up in his claw.

Okame giggled laying in Foxy's large claw. Foxy wiped his snout with his arm and sat up holding Okame in his lap. Okame cooed at Foxy's hook seeing how shiny it looked. Foxy moved his hook behind his back keeping his claw on the infant. **"Sorry kiddo but ye cant have that it's dangerous for little tykes like ye." **Foxy said rubbing Okame's head.

Okame looked at Foxy smiled and cooed at him. Foxy smiled back rubbing Okame's back his small hoodie over his head his large wolf ears pointing up since the metal inside still worked and moved up and down at different times. Foxy tilted his head some looking at the ears making one of his own drop. Okame did the same as the fox and one of his ears dropped as well. Foxy's ears pointed upwards. Okame's ears did the same again. Foxy dropped his left ear, pointed it up, than dropped the right. Okame's ears did the same as well. Foxy laughed some. **"You little goober, you'll become a great pirate one day or one of those Mime persons." **Foxy said patting Okame's head. The door to Pirate's Cove suddenly swung open as Chica ran in smiling. **_"FOXY! We dont have work for a week!" _**She cheered smiling.

Foxy looked at her a bit surprised but than felt a pang of worry inside his suit. **"Wait Chica are workers coming still? Will maintenance men come to repair us?" **Foxy asked worried moving up some about to stand accidentally making Okame fall on his face. **_"FOXY! Watch out for the Baby!" _**Chica scolded. Foxy looked down at Okame picking him up fast and laid him against his shoulder. Okame didn't whimper or seemed hurt he just seemed confused.

**_"You have to be more careful or he'll get hurt! Babies are fragile!" _**Chica scolded her eyebrows furrowed.

**"I know. I know. I just got shocked by what ye said." **Foxy said as he rubbed Okame's back. Okame started cooing and trying to reach for Foxy's ears.

**_"Anyways to answer what you asked Foxy. No the workers wont be coming except for a security guard on a few days." _**Chica sighed, relieved Okame was unharmed.

**"But why the sudden time off? It doesnt have to do with Okame does it?" **Foxy asked a bit worried some one had seen the baby around the Cove.

**_"No. You mean you have no idea what next week is Foxy?" _**Chica asked. Foxy shook his head.

**_"IT'S CHRISTMAS YOU SILLY FOX!" _**Chica said smiling.

Foxy tilted his head some raising a eyebrow and his eyepatch at her. **"So? We dont celebrate Christmas Chica. Were robots. We never did even when we were all functional they'd just put up decorations to match the month." **Foxy said.

**_"We'll were changing that this year. Were celebrating Christmas this year. No ifs or buts." _**Chica said crossing her arms.

**"Why should we? We have no reason for it." **Foxy said as Okame tugged on the chain around his neck some.

**_"Yes we do have a reason! That little cutie right there!" _**Chica said pointing to Okame. Foxy looked at his kit.

**"Okame? What does he has to do with Christmas?" **Foxy asked.

Chica put her hands on her hips frowning. **_"Dont you know anything other than pirates Foxy? Christmas is a special time for little kids especially little babies, they get lots of toy and they have their families. And we're Okame's family now. Were celebrating his first Christmas together." _**Chica said laying a hand on Okame rubbing his messy hair. Okame giggled some.

**"But Chica we dont have anything for this. It's nearing the end of the Christmas time and we dont have tree, gifts, nothing. And it's not like we can just leave the Pizzaria to get those things. How do ye expect us to pull this off Lass?" **Foxy asked.

Chica smiled. **_"Leave that all to me and Bonnie Foxy. Just help us when we ask for it." _**Chica smiled. Foxy sighed. **"... Fine than..." **Foxy mumbled having his doubts about this 'plan'.

Chica smiled and left the Pirate's Cove. Foxy looked down at Okame who laid against his chest but the infant looked up at Foxy. **"Why do I have a bad feeling about this kiddo?" **Foxy asked, mostly to himself, Okame simply smiled cooing at his father. Foxy rubbed Okame's head.

**"But ye dont have to worry I'll make ye have something to play with soon." **Foxy said smiling a bit. Okame laid his head against Foxy's fur rubbing his face against the red fur. Foxy chuckled a bit. The fox picked up a blanket wrapping it around the infant and sat down on stage holding him. Okame stayed still in Foxy's arms as the fox rocked him gently in his arms listening to Foxy hum a small pirate song.

* * *

><p><strong>"Dum dum dum dum dum, the sails left a gale in the wind."<strong>

**"Dum dum dum dum dum, storm clouds fly ahead."**

**"Dum dum dum dum dum, have no fear me mates we'll see what we can find."**

**"Dum dum dum dum dum, A cave lined with treasures, pearls, gems, and gold."**

**"Dum dum dum dum dum, take the loot from the ones that try to stop ye."**

**"Dum dum dum dum dum, fight the bandits save ye findings away from greed of others."**

**"Dum dum dum dum dum, watch forward me loyal first mate keep ye eye out on the sea."**

* * *

><p>Okame had fallen asleep by the end of Foxy's sound laying in the Captain's arms. Foxy smiled at Okame than stood carefully on the stage walking up to his old treasure chest he used to have plastic pirate gold in and fools gold he would give to children during and after the show as souveniers. Although the Pirate believed it to be real gold it didnt matter much now. Foxy had removed the treasure from the chest, hidden it away in a smaller chest, he now had the old chest stuffed with pillows and a large quilt he had found in one of the shelves of lost and found. He gently laid Okame in the chest on the pillow wrapping the quilt over him. Using his claw and snout to tuck Okame in his crib. Okame whimpered a bit making Foxy stop and wait till Okame stopped making noise to continue. The infant stayed asleep when Foxy finished tucking him in for a nap. Foxy smiled at the baby and licked his head. <strong>"Sleep well kiddo. I-I'll be back." <strong>Foxy said as he stood. He walked off stage leaving Pirate's Cove but he left the door open incase the baby cried for him. He walked out to the main Dining room where the large stage was there Bonnie, Chica and Freddy would stand and perform there during the day when kids were in the resturant. Foxy looked on stage seeing Bonnie and Chica carrying boxes on stage. He knew Freddy went to the emplyoees only break room sometimes to keep to himself. The fox walked up on stage when he saw Bonnie struggling with a large plastic container. Foxy grabbed the other side of the container with his claw and the top with his hook. **"I got ye lad." **Foxy said as he even out the weight on his side. Bonnie peaked his head up some from over the large bin. "Foxy?" He asked. **"Thee one and only lad where were ye gonna set this?" **Foxy asked. "Oh uhm over by the stage wall." Bonnie said motioning with his head. The two animatronics set the bin down against the wall ontop of a much larger bin that was red and green.

**"Whats all these things for?" **Foxy asked scratching the back of his head with his claw seeing all the bins and boxes that were stacked about ontop of one another in rows.

**_"They're the decorations from the basement the first owners used when we first opened. That was a bit before you were made Foxy." _**Chica said as she held red garland in her hands. She turned to the doorway standing on the tips of her toes hanging the garland over the doorway that led inside the dining room from the hallway.

**_"We're going to unpack them and use any of the decorations we can still use to decorate the resturant." _**Chica said as she made sure the garland hung just right.

**"And old fatbear is okay with ye doing this Lass?" **Foxy asked. Chica nodded.

**_"He said as long as we didnt set up any noisy decorations he would be okay with us decorating." _**Chica said looking at Foxy and Bonnie.

Foxy just shrugged. **"Alright. What do ye have for ol Foxy to do than?" **He asked. **_"Just help Bonnie unpack the boxes I'll help you two. Anything that looks moldy or broken just throw it into one of the trashbags i brought and we'll throw them away." _**Chica said as she picked a box up in her hands.

**"Aye lass." **Foxy said giving a small salute with his hook and started opening up a bin keeping a ear out in case Okame started crying. The three had just unpacked all the decorations from their boxes and bins having half of them already sorted through when Foxy heard Okame starting to cry from inside Pirate's Cove.

**"I'll be right back lads!' **Foxy said running off the stage to Pirate's Cove. Chica and Bonnie kept doing what they were doing with Foxy out of the room.

**_"You know since Foxy found Okame things are different. It's all better. It almost feels like it did back when we were really popular with all those kids around." _**Chica said as she pulled out small boxes of ormanets from a bin.

"Yea it does. Heh that little kid is actually starting to grow on me even with his drooling. It's kind of cute." Bonnie chuckled wrapping strings of lights together in a roll around his arm.

**_"I just hope Freddy gets used to him some. I mean I get why he doesnt really like kids since most of the ones we've seen act very badly; but Okame isnt a bad kid. Hell he isnt even a kid yet he's a baby. He still has time to grow." _**Chica said looking towards the empyloees only room that was through the right hall past the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The two animatronics finished sorting through the decorations. That took about 40 minutes. But Foxy still hadnt returned from checking on Okame at the cove,the baby had also stopped crying everything seemed silent in the cove. Deathly silent. Chica bit her teeth inside her beak than stood. <strong><em>"I'll be right back Bonnie. I'm going to check on Foxy." <em>**She said as she hopped off the stage. She walked quickly to the Cove but when she got there she quickly saw no one was inside. She felt a bit of panic. Maybe Freddy had went to attack Foxy or worse little baby Okame. The chicken rushed out of the Cove into the hallway towards the security room. **_"Foxy? You here." _**She called out some. But she found nothing but the empty security office with trash on the table. Chica walked over to the other side of the security room to the right hallway. **_"Foxy?" _**Chica called out. **"In here lass!" **Foxy's voice came from the men's restroom. Chica walked into the bathroom she saw Foxy had Okame in one of the sinks filled with bubbles and the little baby covered in water and some suds playing with a rubber ducky, her rubber ducky. **_"What are you doing in here Foxy?" _**Chica asked walking up to the sink.

**"Okame soiled his suit so I had to give him a bath and I washed his suit." **Foxy said point to the window above one of the stalls with Okame's suit hanging from some wires that were on the ceiling. Okame squeezed the rubber duck making it squeak. Okame put the ducky's head in his mouth nomming on it with his gums making it squeak more.

**"Oh sorry about ye duck Okame was playing with the bubbles and they popped in his eyes he started crying so I just grabbed what i could find." **Foxy said as he made Okame stop gumming on the ducky toy.

**_"That's okay he likes it besides I have three others so he can have that one." _**Chica said as she patted Okame's head. Foxy smiled than lifted the plug out of the sink and wrapped Okame in a towel. Okame held the ducky as Foxy picked him up.

**_"Hold up Foxy I made some more suits for Okame incase of this I'll be right back." _**Chica rushed out of the room but came back with a onsie but it didnt have the hood on it like the first. **"Thank ye lass." **Foxy said taking the other suit from her.

* * *

><p>Okame let out a small sneeze but smiled and cooed shaking the ducky in his hands. Foxy sat Okame on the foldable diaper changing stations that laid against the wall of the restroom. Okame cooed at the ducky pointing it's face at Foxy. Foxy had his attention focused on undoing the buttons on Okame's suit that he hadnt of noticed. Okame squeezed the ducky making water shoot out from it's mouth hitting Foxy in the face. <strong>"Augh!" <strong>Foxy shouted from the water hitting his optical sensors buring his eyes a bit. Foxy shook his head getting the water out of his face. Chica laughed a bit at them seeing Foxy rubbing his face with his arm. Okame looked at Chica squeezing the ducky at her as well squirting her face as well with the duck. **_"Hey!" _**Chica shouted starting to rub the water out of her face.

**"Not so funny when it's on the other foot eh?" **Foxy chuckled at her. **_"Shut up Foxy." _**Chica frowned still rubbing her eye. Okame looked at his ducky accidentally squeezing it a third time making the last bit of water hit his own face. Okame started crying from the water and soap stinging his eyes. Foxy picked the infant up and licked his face clean of the water and soap and than nuzzled the baby boy's face. Okame hiccuped but cooed hugging Foxy's snout. Foxy smiled a bit but seemed to be holding back some gagging. Once he had sat Okame down on the changing table did he run to the sink spitting out the water in his mouth he than started scrubbing the taste of the soapy water off his tounge. **_"You okay Foxy?" _**Chica asked as Foxy spat out more soapy water into the sink.

**"I will be lass after I get something to get this taste out of me mouth." **Foxy mumbled. Okame let out a small whine. Foxy turned to Okame and picked him up holding him in his arms. **"I'm fine kiddo dont worry nothing can beat down ol Foxy." **Foxy said as he rubbed his son's head. Okame cooed and giggled. Foxy dressed Okame into his onsie and carried him out to the main stage area.

Foxy and Chica saw Bonnie had finished decorating the main stage while they were both gone. Okame cooed at the shiny tinsel and colorful garland that hung on the wall and stage. Chica walked back on the stage. **_"Great job Bonnie. This looks so nice." _**Chica said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Foxy held Okame as the infant cooed at the fox. Foxy chuckled lightly rubbing Okame's head with his claw. <span><strong>"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you Foxy." <strong>Foxy glared as Freddy walked to him.

The bear gave a sharp glare to Okame making the infant quiet. **"I'd give it till the end of this week." **Freddy said as he walked past Foxy. **"Till what?" **Foxy sneered baring his teeth.

**"Till you rip that little brat's head off in the night because your a psychotic killer like you always were." **Freddy smirked maliciously his eyes flickering from it's normal blue to black. Foxy's eyes widen and he roared at Freddy growling loudly as he held Okame tightly. Okame whimpered hearing the noises and started crying kicking his feet scared.

**"Heh. See that little brat is already terrified of even being near you. Wont be long now." **Freddy chuckled and walked away to a hall. Foxy growled darkly as the bear left than he stopped looking at Okame whose cries had gotten louder. Foxy rubbed Okame's back and nuzzled the infants face. Okame opened his eyes over flowing with tears that fell down his cheeks; his green eyes looking at Foxy's yellow ones.

* * *

><p><strong>"It's okay Okame. Ye wont ever be hurt... I'll always protect ye." <strong>Foxy said giving Okame's tear stained face a lick. Okame hiccupped whimpering between them. Foxy held Okame against his chest his ears dropped some and a look of sadness could be seen on the pirate's face. **_"Foxy don't listen to Freddy." _**Chica said looking at the pirate with worry eyes. "Freddy's just being mean to be mean. Don't let his crap upset you so much Foxy." Bonnie said stern. Foxy turned to where the doorway lead to the hall to the Cove. He left with the infant not saying a word. Only the sound of his rusted parts even made the slightest noise.

Foxy walked back to the cove feeling not as cheerful or as confident as he had before. Foxy climbed on the stage sitting on a small pile of blankets and a pillow he would lay on during the day when he had nothing else to do but nap. Foxy laid Okame on the pillow as the infant looked up at him his eyes still a bit red from his crying. Foxy looked at Okame. He knew how fragile the little boy was. How easy it would been to hurt him and just do it no ryhme or reason. But Foxy swore to himself he would never do that again... He would never let his temper get the best of him again. Foxy looked away closing his eyes tight. Okame looked over at Foxy and cooed at him reaching for the fox. Foxy looked back at the baby. _"I'm scared though... I dont want anything to take ye from me... Especially not me'self... " _Foxy thought to himself. Okame laid his small hands on Foxy's snout. Foxy laid his head on Okame's small chest so the baby could reach him. Tears of oil filled Foxy's eyes as he nuzzled Okame.

**"I promise... You'll always be safe with me... Dont ever think I'd hurt ye Okame I'd rather attack me'self than hurt ye... I'm tired of doing those horrible things over and over again... It makes me sick... Ye will never end like they had; I'll raise ye right and help ye be a good lad... I promise." **Foxy said softly as the tears fell down his cheek.

Okame cooed at Foxy and hugged his snout nuzzling his fur. Foxy smiled some through some of the tears. He held his son close as he calmed down a bit holding his son.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this so far<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. **

**I don't own anything Five Nights at Freddy's related or Christmas related incase I don't want this story taken off for Copyright junk**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The next night Foxy went to help Bonnie and Chica put up more decorations in the resturant. They even got the front of the resturant decorated when the dark of the night came and no one saw them. Okame sat in a bin Bonnie had put a blanket in with his ducky and let him sit in it like a play pin. Foxy had Chica on his shoulders as she nailed a paper decoration of Santa Claus on the wall above the main entrance to the dining room. <strong>"Are ye done yet lass? I might be a animatronic like ye but I havent been in the best condtion in years." <strong>Foxy said struggling a bit to hold Chica up.

**_"One more nail." _**Chica said as she hammered in the last nail. **_"Okay done." _**Chica said. Foxy's knees buckled from under him and Chica landed ontop of his back with a crunch. Making Freddy laugh at him.**_"Foxy are you alright?" _**Chica asked with worry. **"Gif uff mi beck..." **Foxy said mumbled since his jaw had slammed shut when he fell and the added weight from Chica didn't help much. Chica moved off Foxy and helped him stand up. Foxy rubbed under his chin feeling how very loose his jaw now felt it almost looked like it would come hanging off one side soon.

**_"Oh my god Foxy I'm so sorry." _**Chica said worriedly seeing what happened to Foxy's mouth. Okame cooed out to Foxy wondering what made that noise. Foxy walked up to Okame and patted his head. Okame saw Foxy's jaw seemed partly broken. **"I-I'm ok-okay." **Foxy said his stutter now worse. Freddy couldn't stop laughing as he sat at a table. Foxy gave him a glare but did his best to ignore him.

**_"Alright than. Bonnie went out to get us a tree. I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me. And Freddy could you get me something out of the security room? Please?~" _**Chica asked giving Freddy her best cute face.

* * *

><p>Freddy flinched some but sighed. <strong><span>"Fine." <span>**With that Chica and Freddy both left leaving Foxy with his son. Foxy stood by Okame and played with him telling him stories of his pirate days. That is till Bonnie came through the door dragging something large and green. **"Bonnie what on the name of Davey Jones Locker are you dragging?" **Foxy asked as Bonnie tugged on the branches of a pine tree to try and get it inside.

"Ugh! This guy dropped a tree buy the road! I've been dragging it for nearly three miles!" Bonnie shouted as he tugged on the tree.

Foxy looked out the door seeing it was a very large and long tree. **"There's no way not even if ever Pirate in the world came here that thing would fit in this place." **Foxy said.

"I got the tree I did my part. I just dont know about getting it in here is all..." Bonnie said looking at how much more of the large tree he had to drag in.

**"Let me see if I can provide the solution lad." **Foxy said walking to the part of the tree that got stuck at the door way. Using his hook he pulled off the branches around the section of the tree leaving it bare.

**"We need something to cut it here. Do ye have anything sharp with ye Bonnie?" **Foxy asked looking at the rabbit. Bonnie thought for a moment than smiled. He ran to the kitchen making sure not to disturb Chica as she was working grabbing the large serrated knife that had been used for cutting open the large Pizza boxes that would be received ever week from the delivery trucks. Bonnie went back to the entrance.

"Will this work?" He asked holding the large knife out.

**"Perfect. But I only have one hand. Could ye help ol'Foxy with this?" **Foxy asked.

Bonnie nodded. Bonnie started sawing through the base of the tree with Foxy holding the top and lower bit of the tree as he sawed. The top of the tree came off easily it stood a out 4.5 feet long a good height.

"You think Chica would like it? She told me she wanted something great for the tree so I thought the bigger the better. Now it's not that big." Bonnie said his ears curled down a bit.

**"Trust me matey she'll love it as it is." **Foxy said before climbing ontop of the remains of the now cut tree.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked picking the now smaller tree up.

**"I'm going to drag tis whats left of the tree around the back and throw in the dumpster. Someone might be able to get rid of it for us." **Foxy said walking down to the end of the tree at it's base. He stabbed his hook into the wood making it a bit stuck into the tree and started to pull on the tree with all his might.

Okame started cooing out at Foxy as he tugged and pulled on the tree. The tree than got wedged out of the doorway with a large pop. Foxy lifted the tree end up onto his shoulders pulling his hook out of the tree. He wrapped his arm around the tree and started dragging it. He pulled it around behind the resturant. He lifted it up and threw it into the dumpster. He climbed up and stuffed it down as far as it could go and shut the lid over the tree. Foxy patted his claw and hook getting the dust off both.

* * *

><p>Foxy suddenly stopped seeing something white falling before his face. He looked up seeing more of the small white substance was falling from the sky. Foxy looked up as some of the snowflakes had gathered to a small pile inbetween his eyes on his snout. Foxy let out a snort and shook his head shaking the snow flakes off his face. Foxy looked at the sky seeing more snow falling down the ground. His eyes widened a bit seeing this and ran back inside the resturant. He turned back to the large windows at the front entrance seeing the white snowflakes still falling from above. Foxy grinned a bit and his tail flickered back and forth. Foxy went back to the main stage room. <strong>"Bonnie ye have to se-" <strong>But Bonnie wasnt there. Foxy tilted his head a bit confused. He than heard the cooing of Okame laying in the plastic bin on a quilt. Foxy walked up to the bin and smiled softly at the little boy. **"Why don't ye come with me. Me thinks ye will like this as much as me." **Foxy said with small smile.

He wrapped Okame in the large quilt making sure he the little boy laid snug in the blanket. Foxy picked him up covering the infant's head with the blanket as he laid him by his shoulder. **"That should keep ye very warm." **He said as he held the infant in his arms. Foxy than walked up to the glass doors. Looking back down at Okame who looked at him giggling. Foxy gave him a small nuzzle than walked out of the restaurant to the front of the restaurant in the night as it snowed. Okame looked up some as he laid on Foxy's shoulder cooing at the snow that fell from above.

Foxy smiled seeing Okame giggling in his arms. Foxy looked up at the snow as well. Okame giggled baby noise and tried to grab at the snow in his small hands but the flakes just melted in his warm hand. Foxy chuckled a bit and licked Okame's cheek seeing him happy seeing the snow. Foxy looked ahead but his eyes widened a bit. He could see something in the snow. Figures that could be seen right through of, the two figures were covered in large coats, scarves wrapped around their necks, mittens on their hands, and each had a hat on their heads. Foxy than realized he was seeing a memory play before him that he remembered from a long time ago. Back when he was a boy. But that had been before he and his friends had been murdered and stuffed into the suits they're now binded to. Their souls bonded to the mechanics in the animatronics. Foxy's ears dropped some at the memory. He could still see himself and his older brother playing in the snow around Christmas time. Bundled up in their coats and winter gear from their mother. He remembered the snow ball wars they would have with their friends as they went to the park. Making snow angels with their mother when she came to join them; and the countless snowmen they would make every Christmas season. How they would open one present on Christmas eve. He could still hear his brother and mother laughing, they're gasps of surprise when they opened their gifts on Christmas Day morning. His mother would always make them a special breakfast with hot chocolate than they he and his brother would go out to the snow to play. When it started to get dark they're mother would call out for them and they would run back covered in wet snow and slush, noses red and a bit runny but she would welcome them with her kind smile and with a warm hug for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Foxy's ears dropped down. Tears of oil fell down his cheeks but Okame hadn't noticed still amazed by the snow that fell above him. Foxy rubbed Okame's back and held him tightly laying his chin on the infant's back shutting his eyes tightly trying not to let out a sob trying not to show how saddened he really was. He used to often wonder in the cove all alone if his brother was still looking for him even though it had been years. Or if his mother was still alive but he doubted she was still happy and cheerful if she was. Foxy clenched his jaw shut tightly despite the lower jaw being broken and very loose. He let out a shuddered sigh as he held Okame tightly. Okame looked at Foxy seeing dark black streaks down his cheek. Okame seemed unsure but he than hugged Foxy's snout making the captain look at him. Okame curled his small arms around Foxy's snout smiling as he did. The fox could feel some warmness of the little boy hit his nose. Foxy smiled and laid his claw on Okame's head rubbing his hair gently. Okame looked at Foxy right in the fox's yellow eyes. Foxy just smiled the tears of oil had stopped flowing as he looked at the infant. Okame giggled some feeling the snowflakes fall on his face and melt to water. The snowflakes just stuck to Foxy's fur like velcro but he didnt care. The happy smile on Okame's face was all he needed to feel the pain of not knowing about what happen to his family go away. Okame let out a small sneeze. <strong>"It's time we go back inside." <strong>Foxy said as he pulled on the quilt wrapping it more tightly around Okame. He walked back into the restaurant carrying Okame inside. The heat inside the restaurant hit them both but Okame could feel the warmth not Foxy. _"Chica must've turned the heaters on." _The Fox thought to himself as he walked back to the main stage room. He could see Bonnie showing Chica the tree now inside a tree stand on the center of the stage.

* * *

><p><span>"What do you think?" <span>Bonnie asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

_**"It's perfect! It'll be so cute once it's lit up and the decorations are on it. And you got the perfect size! Thank you Bonnie!" **_Chica chirped giving Bonnie a big hug.

Bonnie seemed to blush a and smiled. But it faded when he saw Foxy. **"It's okay lad." **Foxy mouthed so Chica could hear. "You sure?" Bonnie mouthed back feeling a bit bad for taking the credit for something Foxy helped him with. Foxy motioned him with his claw that he was okay with it than he sat at one of the tables holding Okame who just cooed at him. Chica saw Foxy and walked up to him. She smiled sweetly seeing Okame cooing at everything around him. **_"He's so cute you can barely stand it!~" _**Chica cooed smiling.

_**"Can he crawl yet?" **_Chica asked holding her hands together.

**"Aye he's good at it. Watch this." **Foxy said sitting Okame on the ground laying on his stomach. Foxy than stood and turned some so his back was to Okame.

_**"What are you doing?" **_Chica asked confused.

Foxy's tail wagged above Okame's head. Okame cooed and sat up using his hands and crawled towards Foxy's tail with his hands and knees stopping ocasionally since he still was new to at crawling having learned it last week. **"Come on Okame ye can do it." **Foxy said laying the tip of his tail on Okame's head. Okame cooed at it but he frowned seeing the tail go ahead from him. Foxy walked ahead at a slow pace and looked back at his son. Okame got back on his hands and crawled ahead not using his knees. Foxy waited till Okame reached him than he started walking again. But the little baby kept going till he reached Foxy's tail and grabbed it in his hand making Foxy stop walking. Foxy smiled at his son as he tugged on his tail. He than bit the tip of his tail with his mouth and started nomming on it with his gums.

**"As ye two see his favorite thing to chew on is me tail." **Foxy said pointing at Okame but the fox just smiled at the child proudly.

He picked Okame up making him let go of his tail. Chica just smiled at the fox and the little baby. The three animatronics started decorating the tree. Foxy let Okame help them hang some of the plastic ornaments on the tree even though the baby preffered to play with them than hang them up on their true. But Foxy helped Okame hang them. Chica stung garland and home made paper garland in the shape of pizza around the tree. Bonnie hung the glass ornaments near the top of the tree to keep them away from the baby. Okame cooed at the tree seeing the ornaments shine. Chica than plugged the lights into the socket in the wall and the colorful lights shined around the tree. Okame looked at the lights his small eyes wide at the colors on the tree but a big smile could be seen on the infant's face. Foxy smiled some at his son seeing how mesemerized he was at the tree and all the shining different colored lights. He than sat down by the tree holding little Okame. The baby than reached for one of the lights and grabbed a blue light in his hand, not tugging on it, he opened his hand again seeing the light still shined even when covered. He cooed at it with curiosity than giggled still smiling like he ususally did when happy.

**_"Awh he liked the colors. His favorite is blue huh?" _**She asked.

Foxy gave a shrug. **"He likes all colors." **Foxy said as Okame giggled loudly. The pirate smiled and gave Okame a small nuzzle against his cheek. But he than frowned a bit.

**"Speaking of blues. Where tis that fat tub o' lard Fazbear?" **Foxy sneered just knowing Freddy will show up and ruin the happy moment.

_**"Oh uhm well Freddy's busy right now and will be for a while." **_Chica said nervously but said nothing else.

* * *

><p>Freddy was locked into a closet that was inside the security room. <strong>"CHICA YOU BETTER LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"<strong> His voice boomed as he started beating on the metal door in the closet.

**"What was that?" **Foxy asked hearing loud beating noises. **_"Nothing! Dont worry about it!" _**Chica said waving her arms a bit. Foxy looked at her a bit suprised but said nothing else about Freddy. He just watched as Okame cooed at the tree and stared at one of the christmas balls seeing his reflection. Foxy looked at it seeing his own reflection in it as well with Okame's Foxy smiled and licked Okame's head making the infant look at him. Okame patted Foxy's nose but Foxy kept his smile.

* * *

><p>Chica later let Freddy out of the closet but he wasnt happen about being locked up for almost 4 hours. It was now 8PM. Foxy sat by the tree craddling Okame in his arms who had fallen asleep for a nap. Freddy sat at one of the tables scowling at Bonnie who sat on the stage as well on the other side of the tree. He lightly strummed his guitar. The soft notes he played helped keep Okame asleep. Chica walked into the room carrying a small bowl in her hand.<p>

_**"Guys I had a great-"**_ Chica started her voice booming a bit with excitement. Foxy and Bonnie both shushed her and both pointed at Okame who stayed laid asleep nestled up to Foxy's chest.

_**"Sorry guys." **_Chica whispered. **_"Anyway as I was saying I had a great idea. We'll each draw a name from this bowl whoever has whose name will get that person a gift. We'll keep those gifts a secret till Christmas Eve than we'll exchange them with each other." _**Chica whispered making sure she wasnt loud and accidentally wake Okame.

**"Well how the hell-" **Freddy started but was also shushed but Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica. Freddy frowned.

**"WELL HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT US TO EXCHANGE GIFTS IF WE DONT HAVE ANYTHING!?" **Freddy grumbled in a very low but sharp voice.

_**"Easy we'll make our gifts they'll be more sweet that way." **_Chica explained.

Freddy frowned. Chica held the bowl out. **_"Everyone takes one. If you get your name just put it back in. and grab another one." _**Chica said.

All four of the animatronics grabbed a slip of paper and looked at it. Than they put them back and grabbed a different one. They each looked at the name they had. Chica handed Foxy the last piece of paper that was in the bowl.

_**"You can help Okame with his gift if you want Foxy." **_Chica said. Foxy took the other piece of paper from her. Foxy than stood up and left for the Cove to tuck Okame into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it so far.<strong>

**I figured I'd might as well explain some of Foxy's past so I don't get blamed for copying again. Now this isn't copying but a small piece to the bigger story. Well you see my dad was the middle child out of 8 siblings. 6 Brothers and two sisters. I always figured that if anyone in the five nights at Freddy's gang had a bit of a troubled home life would be Foxy that or Chica since it seems she could be kind so I took my dad's family and family cause he was poor as a child with his siblings and just but Foxy there. So Foxy was the last brother out of 6 brother and a sister and another that wasn't born yet but that will be explained later. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy it and a happy early Christmas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter.**

**Sorry if there's a lot of errors in this one I am way too tired to correct them I might do that later.**

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott cawthon does.**

**I only own Okame and the concept of this story.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The days to Christmas Eve seemed to fly by. Like all houses around the world families were busy gathering together their relatives, cleaning their homes, making delicious food for their feasts, wrapping gifts, shopping for last minute presents. The same could be said for the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. They kept themselves busy with cleaning the restaurant up best they could. Ever since the "Kid's Times" cooperation had bought the restaurant from the Fredrick family, their original owners, did things seriously decline. Everything was rarely cleaned aside from the utensils and dishes in the kitchen but that was about it. But Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, especially Freddy wanted everything cleaned the best they could have it done. Since the bear had become sick of seeing all the messy grime everywhere. No wonder the kids were so greasy whenever they grabbed them if they were running around this slime covered restaurant. So for the whole day on December 20th all four of the animatronics scrubbed and cleaned up the restaurant. Chica cleaned the windows and the entrance door she also took it upon herself to clean the kitchen. Bonnie was sent to clean the back stage area and both the hallways. Foxy cleaned up the cove, the other party rooms, and the arcade which he did with some complaints but he kept his mouth shut. He knew Freddy would make him do the most work out of spite but Foxy kept Okame near him in his little play bin so he could watch him and have some company. Freddy cleaned the stage up and the main dining room. They cleaned most of the day; Foxy had only stopped a number of times to care for Okame or get more cleaner. Once all four of them were done the entire restaurant smelled and looked a lot better than it had before. Whatever stains they couldn't get out they just covered with either posters or Christmas decorations.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now Christmas eve night. Chica kept busy in the kitchen. She had used the tablet that the security guards would use and she checked out baking websites to make pastries for the dinner they were having that night. She made some pudding and also a choclate Yule Log cake for dessert. Chica clapped her hands together making a small puff cloud of flour pop up from the flower covering her robotic hand. She wiped her hands on a cloth, than she took her bib off she shook it out than tied it back around her neck. She walked out to the main dining room seeing Bonnie playing with Okame, Bonnie sat kneeled by the tree keeping one of the Christmas balls just out of Okame's reach so the infant could stand to get it. But Okame wouldnt stand after some time and begand to whimper so he just let Okame have the plastic ball. Okame drooled on the ornament as he put it in his mouth. Chica chuckled at the infant. Okame let go of his grip his mouth had on the ball and looked at Freddy. The bear sat at the table wearing a newspaper. Okame giggled lifting the plastic Christams ball over his head and threw it at Freddy. The ball hit the ground with a small clank and bounced to Freddy landing on his foot covered in drool. Freddy frowned closing his paper and flicked the ball off his foot making it fly into the wall and break in to small plastic pieces. Okame let out a small whimper his toy had been broken.<p>

**"He just wants ye to play wit'em fat bear." **Foxy growled walking back into the room having saw what Freddy did to the Christmas ball Okame threw.

**"Do me a favor Foxy keep your brat and his fluids away from me or else I'll fix him so he wont be able to drool on anything else." **Freddy growled at Foxy and stomped out of the room. Okame than started to cry.

**"AND SHUT THAT TWERP UP!" **Freddy shouted from the hallway.

Foxy let out a growl than picked Okame up and comforted him. **"Shhhhh kiddo shhhhhh. It's alright. Here ol' Foxy found ye this." **Foxy said pulling a small bag out of the tear in his chest.

While he held Okame he opened the small bag and pulled out a small windchime. Okame cooed at it seeing the small sail boats that were on it that twinkled from the polish they were covered in from Foxy polishing it after finding it again. The chimes were a stage proper Foxy used to have on stage with millions of other cool things but the chimes were the only thing Foxy manged to save before the cove got shut down. Okame reached for the chimes but Foxy kept it out of his reach with his hook.

**"No kiddo ye cant have that to play with." **Foxy said. He than laid Okame down on a blanket by the tree that he was sitting on before. Foxy than hung the chimes on one of the trees higher branches so it would be above Okame but it would be a bit close enough for him to see it but not be able to reach it. Okame smiled at the chimes and cooed at it. Foxy poked one of the chimes with his hook making them all hit each other making their soft sounds when hit together. Okame smiled at the chimes small melody. Chica walked up to them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Guys go grab the gifts you all were told to prepare and bring them out here it's almost time for Okame to eat so I figured we should have the gift exchange now." <em>**Chica said smiling some.

Bonnie nodded and stood up. **"Alright but Lass could ye watch over 'em" **Foxy asked. Chica nodded and sat on the stage by Okame and watched him play and wiggle as he laid on the blanket. Foxy left the room to grab the gifts he and Okame had made for the two names they had chosen both wrapped a bit messily in some newspaper that Okame colored on with crayons making it colorful. Foxy went back on the stage and sat by Okame picking him up. Okame giggled kicking his feet. Foxy sat him on his lap as Bonnie came back in dragging Freddy by his ear like a child about to be scolded. "I got him Chica." Bonnie said as Freddy pulled back glaring at him but he sat down on the stage crossing his arms scowling.

_**"Okay now that everyone is here who wants to hand out their gift first?" **_Chica asked.

**"I think it only fair if ye do yours first lass. You came up with this plan after all." **Foxy said as Okame played with his ducky in his small hands sitting in the Pirate's lap.

_**"Alright." **_Chica smiled than she looked at Bonnie and handed him a small bag. Bonnie took it from her saying thanks than opened it.

"Whoa." Bonnie said as he pulled out a black and purple striped guitar strap. He also pulled a small plastic box of guitar picks.

_**"I found the box of guitar picks while cleaning the security room I guess someone brought them along with a guitar one time. The strap i made myself so you don't accidentally drop your guitar." **_Chica chirped smiling.

"I love them thanks Chica." Bonnie said hugging Chica. The chicken smiled and hugged Bonnie back giggling some.

_**"Now it's your turn Bonnie to give your gift." **_Chica said. Bonnie just gave a nod and handed Foxy a wide box wrapped in purple paper with a red bow on it. Foxy looked down at Okame.

**"Care to help ye captain with this bucko?" **Foxy asked with a smile. Okame patted his hands on the gift giggling his tiny hands curling around the paper. Foxy tugged on some of the paper ripping it open so Okame could grab the torn pieces so he could help him open it without accidenatlly tearing what was inside with his hook. They tore the paper off and Foxy lifted the top off the box. His eyes widened a bit seeing it was his old captain coar but it looked fix actually it looked better than when he last saw it. Okame cooed at Foxy.

**"I thought all me captain attire got eatin' by moths and had been tossed away?" **Foxy asked rubbing his head with his hook in confusion.

"It was but i managed to get it out of the dumpster it was tossed in. Chica did the sewing i just found stuff to fix it with that she used." Bonnie explained.

Foxy picked the coat out of the box and looked at it seeing it now had black cloth sewed into where there had been holes and the tail end of the coat was also black the back what he really liked it had a skull and cross bones sewen in with grey thread. Okame cooed at Foxy clapping some.

_**"I think he wants you to try it on Foxy." **_Chica said. Foxy looked at his son than at Bonnie and Chica who urged him as well. He rolled his eyes chuckling.

**"Alright." **Foxy said pulling the coat on over his claw and hook tugging it on his shoulders. Okame cooed at Foxy and him wearing his new coat. He looked down at Okame.

**"How do I look bucko? Nice?" **Foxy asked. Okame clapped giggling. Foxy patted Okame's head. He hugged Foxy's hand giggling. Foxy gave Okame's forehead a small lick smiling. Chica and Bonnie laughed a bit at the two. Foxy rolled his eyes than gave Okame the present he had with him.

**"Go on go give it to the lass." **Foxy nudged a bit. Okame tried to stand but fell on his bottom as soon as he did. Foxy chuckled and took the present and handed it to Chica. She opened the present and gasped lifting up a white apron that had red ribbon trimmed over the sides and neck.

**"Me remembered how sad ye were when your old apron had been caught on fire in the kitchen after the employees left it by the pizza ovens. So I stole one of the new ones from the back room and Okame helped me decorate it. It's covered in gliter though. He kind of dumped a whole can of it on it..." **Foxy said scratching the back of his head. Chica moved her hand back seeing glitter had come off her hand she sat the apron back into the box.

_**"I can shake it out later. But thanks you two that's sweet." **_Chica said giving Foxy a hug. She gave Okame a kiss on the top of his head. Okame giggled seeing the glitter come off her hand and fall off from above him. Freddy frowned very annoyed.

"Can i get my crappy gift now so I can go?" Freddy grumbled. Foxy frowned at the bear crossing his arms over his chest.

**"Fine Mr. Funkiller-bear. Okame was the one that got yer name so I let him make ye something. I would've preferred he'd get ye nothing but Chica said that wouldn't be fair." **Foxy said with a light growl. Okame looked at Foxy than at Freddy holding up the crumbled up badly scribbled on box. Freddy snatched from Okame's hands making the infant back against Foxy's chest scared. Freddy frowned but opened the box finding one of his hats but it was now covered in feathers, glitter, and some beads that were stuck on the top. He also found some pieces of paper inside of piture Okame drew on scratch paper that made color when scratched in with a finger nail that the resturant handed out to little tots that could color if they didnt have any crayons. Most of them were of Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and himself around Okame. Freddy frowned a bit at the gift.

**"This better not be the one I took off." **Freddy warned having changed to the green hat with the red ribbon around it early since Chica said she wanted him to look more 'festive'. She actually had bonnie wearing a green bow tie and she had on a bib that said "Let's Celebrate the Holiday!" Instead of the "Let's Eat!" One she always wore. Foxy didnt have anything festive on but he made sure Okame did by putting a Christmas Bow on his head from the wrapping suplies what little they had.

**"It's one of ye spare hats ye nitwit. Did ye bother to get Okame something?" **Foxy frowned holding Okame in his arm. Freddy just flicked a paper hat at Okame hitting his head Okame started to cry some from being poked by the hat.

_**"Freddy! That was uncalled for Okame is as much of family to me and Bonnie why cant you just be nice to him for once!?" **_Chica scolded standing up. Bonnie gave Freddy a glare standing as well.

**" Because I'm not taking care of some brat you three can waste your time on the little twerp but keep me out of it! I'm leaving! "** Freddy growled standing the bear stomped away out the room and down the hallway with the box in his hand.

* * *

><p>He frowned as he walked but it seemed to fade a bit when he reached the right door entrance to the security room. He walked into the room looking around seeing that the light for some reason was still on. Freddy looked around the room his eyes stopping on the pictures on the wall that children had drawn years ago. He could see the old pictures of himself, Bonnie, and Chica that the children had drew. He than glanced at some of the posters advertising Birthday Parties and the Pizza specials. Freddy's ears dropped some and he sat the box down picking the hat out of it looking down at it. He hadnt always been so angry or grumpy at kids. In his early years he actually loved them very much and always enjoyed seeing them every day. It was the only thing that could put a grin on his face, at that time, but that was before the Bite of 87. He felt so angry that Foxy just tried to kill a kid. The one rule they had never broke. They hated adults with a passion and would happily kill them any day but never a child. So the idea that Foxy nearly did that just boiled the oil inside of Freddy. It had also been because of Foxy that they were in such a terrible postion of work. It was because of Foxy that the kids stopped coming to Freddy's and the ones that did come behaved very badly. Those kids were almost pre-teens so they oftened tried to break stuff, throw their pizza everywhere, and cause a mess that just added to Freddy's stress and anger. So he began to hate any kids that acted like that and more and more of those kids kept coming. But he wouldnt attack them like Foxy had. He'd probably whip their buts till red but nothing like biting a child's frontal lobe off. Freddy sighed a tired sigh. How he wished they could go back before 1987. Back before everything was happy and clean and no problems were around. But that couldnt happen.<p>

Freddy than picked up the drawings that the little baby had made him out of the box and looked at them. He could see that there was something on the drawing of himself. He looked at it seeing it looked like a red dot. Freddy raised a eyebrow at it but shrugged it off. He than laid a hand on his chest gripping the edge of where the cover could let go and pop off. Freddy opened his chest cavity placing the drawings just above where the shriveled up head of the child that had been stuffed into his suit where his heart would've been if he had one. He than closed his chest plate making a click as it locked shut. Freddy sat in the large chair in the office with a grunt. He kept the colored, and glittered hat in his hand. Unlike Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica Freddy couldn't remember much of his past. He would get little visions of it at times when he was in sleep mode but they were always a bit blurry when he remembered them and the only thing he did remember was when he and the others were murdered in 1979 back when the restaurant was family owned. They had been tricked by the day guard and lead to the back room where they were maliciously slaughtered. Freddy frowned remembering the laughing of the day guard as he sliced them up and twisted their arms and legs as he killed them breaking bones. Making them suffer more and more as he stabbed them. Freddy bit his lower lip with his metal teeth frowning. But he looked down at the hat. He did remember little kids giving him little trinkets when they ran up to him back in the good days. Freddy took his own hat off placing the one Okame made on his head. He did have to admit to himself. Even though the child was being raised by Foxy the little one didn't seem like a bad kid. Freddy sighed some maybe he could give Okame a break from his bad attitude.

* * *

><p>Foxy sat by the tree alone holding Okame. The little infant had fallen asleep soundly in Foxy's arms cradled up in a blanket holding him a bit tightly in his grip. Okame stayed asleep not bothered from the light coming from the tree. Bonnie walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate of some food, even the robots didnt have stomachs they still tried to eat, he walked up to Foxy. "He calmed down now?" Bonnie asked. Foxy just nodded. Bonnie sat by Foxy sitting his plate by his right side. The two were silent for a while.<p>

"Hey dont let Freddy upset you alot. He hasnt been in the best mood in a while." Bonnie said.

**"I'm more worried about Okame than me'self. Okame likes all of ye lads even grungy old landlubber Freddy. He's not a bratty kid either he's a good little lad. Why cant that idiotic lard see that?" **Foxy asked frowning. Bonnie shrugged.

"Freddy hasnt really been liking the kids we get. I dont either, hell one of those brats nearly made my eye break when one of them threw a skee ball at me." Bonnie said pointing to where a small visible dent could be seen on the side of his face by his left eye.

**"Eeeiiiiii... At least ye didnt loose ye eye mate. Could be worse ye eye could've pooped out on stage and ye never find it again." **Foxy said with a chuckle. Bonnie rolled his eyes some than looked at the tree.

"I hope we get some more gifts." He said. Catching Foxy's attention who looked at the tree as well than down at Okame.

**"That would be a miracle."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update guys I'm sick and it took me some time to do this and to have it be edited to my editor.**

**But here it is now, JeromeSankara edited this I wrote it.**

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Santa Clause. **

**I only on Okame and this story.**

**Hope you enjoy this and had a marry Christmas.**

Foxy laid himself in the cove on his old blanket, keeping Okame on the pillow so he would be the most comfortable. Okame had fallen asleep around ten already, now peacefully asleep. Delicately to not disturb the sleeping baby, the fox stood up to where two nails had been nailed into the wall. Foxy reached into the torn hole into his chest, pulling out two red stockings. One had been covered in Pirate decorations with Foxy's name on it, the other had blue baby decorations on it where Foxy had written in blue marker "Okame". Foxy hung the stockings up on the nails right above where they would sleep that night in the cove.

Foxy sat down by the heater once more after making sure the stockings would not slip, soon holding Okame in his arms once more to watch him as he slept. Though the longer that he watched the small infant, the more he could begin to feel the wish to rest... To go into Sleep mode. It wasn't long until his eyes had closed and he had slipped away into that mode for some strange reason, joining Okame in sleep.

Meanwhile, Chica was still in the kitchen even after Foxy had put Okame to bed. She could hear Bonnie on stage, playing and humming the song Jingle bells with his guitar. She hummed along with him as she started kneading on cookie dough, nearly ready to be baked. Chica grabbed the cookie cutters and started cutting out cute shapes such as stars, holly, little snowmen, little Freddy faces and Bonnie faces. She even had enough dough to make a cookie of herself, Foxy, and little baby Okame's cute little face.

She baked the cookies and decorated them with different colored icings until they were all ready. She placed them on a plate and walked up to the tree. Bonnie stopped strumming on his guitar and watched as Chica walked passed him with a plate of cookies, a cup of milk, and a note on the plate. With curious eyes, he watched as Chica set them just underneath the tree, only to walk back to the kitchen, abandoning them. With quick movements, thinking that the cookies were of course for him, he knelt down to the plate then looked behind him once more, making sure Chica was not coming back. He reached his hand out for a cookie...

But before he could even put a finger on one, his hand was quickly slapped away by a metal hand. With a fright, he soon looked up to Chica who was glaring at him with darker redder eyes.

_**"BONNIE, THOSE ARE NOT FOR YOU! THOSE ARE FOR SANTA CLAUS!"**_ she growled, making Bonnie flinch back.

"I just wanted a cookie." He said, a bit confused by her anger.

_**"Well, help yourself to one in the kitchen. But you're not allowed to touch one of these. Same goes to you, Freddy!"**_ she soon shouted, pointing her wooden spoon at Freddy who had just walked into the room. Freddy just gave a shrug and sat down, slumping his head onto his hand as if he was too deep in his thoughts to bother or mess with any of the festivities. With a huff, Chica went back into the kitchen with Bonnie behind her to get himself some sweets, all while scolding him along the way.

Freddy sighed, feeling some guilt of how he treated Okame. He just wasn't sure how to fix what he had done. But one thing was for sure to the bear was that he wouldn't be getting any sleep until he figured out a way to fix his mistake. Freddy stood up with a sigh and left for the employees' break room. It was where they stored most of their things to keep them out of sight, only after killing the night guards. Then it would be a room for themselves and also having some time by themselves and away from the kids.

Chica kept herself busy late into the night. She had made plenty of pizza pockets shaped as stars, for one. She also made vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, and some pudding that even tasted like whip cream. She mixed some of that whip cream-like pudding with some chocolate sauce and placed it into the fridge for Okame's breakfast in the morning. She smiled to herself as she started making a regular pizza for Freddy since she knew Freddy preferred that than the pizza pockets she had made.

She spun the dough in her hands, tossing it up in the air some as she did. She let out a small yawn as she caught the dough. She spun it using her fingers to make it more stretchy than tossed it up again. She yawned a longer than time. She felt... Tired? Why would she need to feel tired? She was a robot, not a human. Chica struggled to keep her eyes open as she spunned the dough but she sat her elbow on the counter as she spun, resting her head in her hand. She yawned once more and stretched her arms out, not able to contain yet another yawn. It was then that her body told her she had had enough as she rested on her knees laying her head into her folded arms on the counter.

_**"Maybe... I can take a small nap..."**_She mumbled to herself. And like that she had fallen asleep.

Bonnie, meanwhile, sat on the stage, munching on one of the cookies that Chica had shaped to look like him. He smiled as he ate the cookie, enjoying its taste. "Man, Chica sure is a great cook," he said to himself, patting his stomach a bit. He then grabbed his guitar, putting his new guitar strap around his back.

"Time to practice," Bonnie said to himself, then he started playing the chords to 'Jingle Bell Rock". He hummed along with the sound of his guitar. Since Okame came, Bonnie made sure to always be careful of when he could practice his singing and louder guitar playing. He knew babies needed to sleep a lot or they'd get very cranky. But Okame seemed to like it when he played his guitar, especially the stuff he would make himself.

Most of the time when Bonnie practiced alone he would make up his own songs and guitar rifts. He never used them on stage though because he wasn't allowed to. But he wished he could so he could show that they were special in their own ways, but he had to play his part. Bonnie's ears curled down some as he missed a chord. Bonnie twisted a knob on his guitar, tightening the string some. He strummed the string with one of his picks and smiled hearing it sound better.

"I wish Santa could bring me some new guitar strings..." Bonnie said, looking over at his, Freddy's, and Chica's stockings that hung onto the wall behind the tree. He smiled some, then started strumming the guitar string. But as he strummed, Bonnie's eyes started growing heavy. He yawned covering his mouth with his hand. He tried to keep practicing but as he kept strumming the more tired he got. Bonnie yawned as he turned to stand up but instead he clumsily fell on his stomach. It didn't phase him though, soon laying his head on his guitar and starting to snore.

Freddy sat on the couch in the break room, reading the paper as he did at night to keep up with what was going on in the world. He stopped when he heard what sounded like snoring. Getting up from his seat and leaving his paper behind, he trudged back to the stage room. To his surprise, he found Bonnie fast asleep. He approach the rabbit silently but soon started to shake him as soon as he could to wake him up. Though as he tried and he tried, he soon realized nothing could wake Bonnie up.

Freddy frowned slightly. Why was Bonnie asleep anyway? He could hear soft breathing in the kitchen and peaked in, seeing Chica asleep with her head rested on the counter in her hands. He thought for a moment then decided to check on Pirate's Cove. There as well laid Foxy and little baby Okame, curled up with the old fox curled around him like a mother cat trying to warm up her kittens with her fur and body. They, too, were sound asleep. Freddy seemed puzzled.

Why were Bonnie, Chica, Okame and even old Foxy, who had never slept a day in his life, ever since the little baby came, asleep now on this night. Freddy left Pirate's Cove deep in confusion and returned to the stage. He tried thinking of a reason for this but none could enter his fuzzy mind.

But than a sound came a stretching almost climbing sound.

Freddy rushed down the hallway towards the kitchen, making absolutely certain he would not be seen or heard by whoever was breaking into the restaurant. But the thought of burglary just confused the bear more. What thief would be demented enough to steal from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Everyone in this town knew about the children's disappearances and the Bite of '87, so who on earth would be coming to Freddy's at night? On Christmas nonetheless.

The question buzzed in Freddy's head until his mind became quite sore. He frowned as he peered into the kitchen from the open counter that would allow you to see the cooks busy inside the kitchen. Freddy could begin to see someone coming out of one of the pizza oven, but the opening seemed much larger than he had remembered it being. He watched with caution, the fur standing on his back as the figure climbed out of the oven. It then, strangely enough, returned to it's normal size.

The man carried a large red sack. He seemed to wear red, too, but it was covered in soot, no doubt from the uncleaned chimneys. It was a wonder how pizzeria had not caught on fire from those chimneys in the last year or so as they were that bad. Freddy watched cautiously as the man turned towards him. He could see a white beard covering a light pale face of a elder man with kind blue eyes. Freddy's eyes widened.

It was Santa Claus.

Santa Claus has come to Freddy's.

Freddy ran back as quietly as he possibly could and hid by the tree as the jolly old man came down the hall. Freddy shook a bit out of what seemed to be nerves... Or it could be the urge of wishing to push Santa Claus into an empty suit that he was fighting against. He couldn't do that. Not when it was Christmas. Freddy watched as Santa walked his way over to the curtains that lead to Pirate's Cove. Freddy moved from behind the tree to against the wall, intending to watch as closely as he could.

He watched Santa pulled back the curtains to Pirate's Cove and walk in quietly. Freddy etched closer to the archway of the cove so he could see inside the room better. Santa Claus had already walked up to the stage where Foxy laid, holding Okame in his arms with his head laid over the infant's back to keep him the most warm. Santa set his sack down quietly, not making even a noise. He got on one knee, looking at Okame then at Foxy. Raising his white gloved hand over Foxy's head, he gave the fox a gentle pat.

Stirred by the touch, Foxy lifted his eyes open just slightly, drowsiness flooding his gaze. Santa put a finger to his mouth going, giving a 'shh' sound in quietness. Only then did he raise his other hand, sprinkling some odd purple dust over Foxy's face. Foxy then closed his eyes once more and nestled his face over Okame's little body, moving it closer to his chest before quietly going back to sleep.

Santa turned to his sack and opened it he pulled a long piece of parchment paper and looked at it. Freddy could only guess that was his 'Naughty or Nice' list. He put the parchment paper back into the sack then pulled out some wrapped up gifts in glistening paper. He sat two in Foxy's stocking, then three in Okame's stocking. Santa bent down to get some more gifts but he stopped and looked up, as if sensing his presence.

Freddy panicked almost instantly, rushing back into the dining room to get out of sight. Though unfortunately in his haste, he son tripped on the long orange extension cord that Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica used to plug in the strings of lights wrapped around the tree. Freddy slammed down onto the floor, the cord tangled around his foot, and the tree gave a loud groan before finally crashing down onto Freddy, unheard to the others thankfully enough.

Santa Claus, obviously hearing the sound though, went out to the dining room finding the sad Freddy Fazbear underneath the fallen tree, trying to hide the tears of oil that gathered in his face. He covered his face in his paws, holding in sobs. Oh why couldn't he do anything right? He didn't try to be angry or spiteful this time. Why did he have to ruin Christmas for everyone when they were having such a nice time? Freddy laid a paw over his head knocking the specially made hat off his head and started to cry silently.

But a kind voice came from not a far. "You haven't ruined anything, my boy," said Santa, catching the bear's attention and looking up at him. Santa knelt down and picked up the special hat off the ground and dusted it off. "Not everyone gets into the Christmas Spirit so fast, it may take some time. I see that time is all you need," Santa said, lifting the Christmas tree off of Freddy and soon setting it back in it's place on the stage. Unfortunately though, some of the paper ornaments were crumpled and plate of cookies toppled, leaving the broken plate on the floor and the cookies a broken mess.

Freddy wiped some of the oil away from his eyes and picked up the pieces of the pastry, attempting to clean up his own mess. He than found the note Chica had left on the plate, resting underneath a pile of crumbs. He unfolded it and read it to himself.

"Dear Santa Claus,

I don't know if you'll come over to Freddy Fazbear's for Christmas. I know Freddy doubts you will, but I don't. Anyway, one of our friends, Foxy the Pirate, has recently adopted a little baby boy he calls Okame. He says it means dog or something, I dont know.

Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't send this note in person but what all of us at Freddy Fazbear's just want is for Okame to have a great and loving Christmas like everyone else gets to do with their families. I know it's weird to think killer robots can raise a child, but we're all trying. Even Freddy. When he's mean, it just means he cares the most. I wish I could send this but if you don't get this letter, there's always next year. But please Santa Claus, we just want Okame to have a Christmas with his family that's all we want.

Love Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, and Okame"

Freddy closed the letter in silence and sat at one of the tables. Santa sat next to him but the bear wouldn't turn to look at him. Instead he handed the letter, letting Santa read the letter as well. **"If you don't think I ruined Christmas... That should prove it right there..."**Freddy said in a tone that sounded as if he had been defeated in a battle.  
>Santa looked at the animatronic bear and patted his back.<p>

"My friend, Fredrick," he began, "I know you work hard and you used to love children nearly as much as I did. But a darkness lies inside of you and your friends. A darkness that's jealous of what humans have and what they don't understand. But they can't understand something if they don't know what it is first. You can't expect people to know why you do those dark things if they can't see what your angry about. But you and your friends wont have to be forced to do those things. In time, your savior will come and save you. This I know," he finished, giving the bear the kindest smile he had ever seen.

**"But what if I can't protect them... What if I fail them like before, and disappoint them like I did today?"** Freddy asked, motioning to the half crumbled tree.

Santa just kept his kind demeanor, laying his hand on Freddy's head. "You mustn't be afraid of those things. You've never failed your friends. Even when you are angry at them, you can't hide that you care for them. Even those you have taken and shunned," Santa said. Freddy's ears seemed to drop, thinking about how badly he treated Foxy.

**"You must tell me how I can make amends,"** Freddy begged the old saint.

Santa stopped to ponder for a moment then he pulled out from his sack a medium sized one compared to the massive one he carried. Freddy looked at Santa, his eyes showing some confusion but on a face was surprise. "I have a feeling I can count on you, Fredrick, to give your friends the Christmas they wish for." Santa said placing the sack in the animatronic's hand.

"You just have to open it and put your hand in. Whatever you tell the sack of what a person likes, that item will come out. How do you think I'm able to give to children every year?" Santa said with a small light chuckle. He than placed the hat back on top of Freddy's head as if he had knighted him. "I hope to see more good things from you Fredrick. And go easy on Edward..." Santa said than was silent.

**"You mean Foxy?"** Freddy asked having remembered the names of himself and his friends before they were killed.

Santa nodded. "He's going through some tough times in his mind. He'll need all of you and especially that little baby to get through the sadness inside him." Santa said.

**"How can I help him? I've hurt him more than helped..."**Freddy admitted.

Santa just gave his head a gentle pat. "You will see. I hope to see you five the next year but I must remember to make sure all are asleep before I enter again," Santa said with a chuckle. Freddy laughed in his low laugh, only to see Santa rise to his feet. Santa went back into the kitchen, carrying his large sack of gifts and left through the pizza oven. Freddy walked up to the front doors and watched as soon Santa flew off in his sleigh. "Merry Christmas!" He heard him call out as he flew away into the clouds of the silent night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know this is very over due but I've been busy when work got right back up after New years.**

**But here's the long awaited chapter of Fox Child.**

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does.**

**I only own Okame and this story. **

**Hope you enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>Foxy laid curled up on the stage in the cove holding Okame in his arms. Foxy frowned in sleep mode as the light came from the opening where the curtains parted. The light had come from the broken hallway light. Foxy opened his eyes letting out a long grumbling yawn. He scratched his eyes with his claw than looked down at Okame seeing the infant still laying fast asleep curled up in his other arm. Foxy smiled at him and licked his head softly with his tounge. Foxy stayed laying by Okame as the baby slept. He couldnt bring himself to move away and wake him up. Foxy just kept his head down looking at Okame smiling softly. The little boy was always so peaceful when he slept. Like he wasnt human but a little doll that didnt need to move but lay asleep content. Foxy liked watching Okame sleep. It always gave him a hope that he was doing something right with Okame. He kept the baby fed, clothed, bathed, and as happy as he could make him every day since Foxy decided to keep him, everyday Okame seemed to grow more and more this both intrigued and made Foxy so happy. He growled lightly contented at Okame smiling some thinking how perfect the little baby was. Even though he figured many parents thought this about their own children when their this small he didnt care he still thought little Okame was perfect the way he was. After some time Okame started letting out some small cries from hunger. Foxy gave a lick on Okame's head picking him up than a bottle he had made a hour ago and fed him the milk he need. Okame sucked down the milk holding the bottle in his tiny hands as Foxy held the end as he cradled Okame in his arm. Foxy rubbed his back when he finished eating making him let out a burp and hiccup. Foxy smiled and licked Okame's head holding him tightly.<p>

**"I promise I'll take care of ye... I wont let anything happen and I wont do anything horrible ever again i swear..." **Foxy holds the infant closely into his arms. Okame cooed at Foxy unsure of what he was talking about. Foxy just smiled at his son's looking at him proudly. Foxy rubbed Okame's back gently watching him as he cooed and giggled in his arms laying his face on his fur.

**"Ye little rugrat." **Foxy chuckled nuzzling his son's face.

Okame giggled loudly hugging Foxy's face. Foxy just smiled. His ears pointed up when he heard the sound of feet running towards the cove. Foxy frowned sitting Okame under him and he stood on his paws and claws growling thinking it was a intruder since it was still dark outside the light had come from the broken hallway light. Chica ran into the room.

**_"Foxy come quick!" _**She called exspastically. Foxy looked at her with confusion.

**"Did something happen lass?" **Foxy asked.

_**"Just come on!" **_Chica said flapping her arms like wings than ran out the cove.

Foxy ears went up than down. He sighed and picked Okame up carrying him out the cove. Foxy walked out to the main stage suprised when he saw their christmas tree covered with new tinsel, small gifts, and under the tree were neatly wrapped gifts in 5 piles. One had the presents wrapped in brown wrapping paper with teddy bears on the tags, the other yellow with a duck plush on the top, the third wrapped in shades of purple with a toy guitar ontop of it, the last pile the presents were wrapped in red and pirate like themes in the middle were in a light blue with a what looked like small rattles on the tags. Foxy's loose jaw hung open some and Okame cooed at him trying to reach for Foxy's lower jaw. Bonnie walked out of the side of the stage yawning some his eyes widened as well seeing the girst lying under the tree. Chica ran up to them hugging both of them making Okame jump up in Foxy's arms but he caught him before he landed on anything other than his arms.

_**"Look guys Santa Clause came! He came just for Okame just like I thought he would!" **_Chica chirped smiling. Foxy used his hook to make his jaw shut.

**"Ye sure ye didnt do this Lass? Or asked Bonnie too?" **Foxy asked looking at the chicken and rabbit. Chica gave Foxy a smack over the head.

**"Yar! What was that for?" **Foxy shouted rubbing where she hit him with his hook.

_**"You dolt Santa Clause did this not us!" **_Chica growled. Foxy glared at her but said nothing else.

"Let Okame walk up to his presents there right under the tree." Bonnie suggested.

Foxy gave a nod and walked up to the tree and sat Okame before his pile of gifts. Okame cooed at Foxy than looked at the gifts that glowed and shined from the tinsel and lights of the tree. Okame squealed at the presents than saw something that had fallen off the pile. He reached for it and gripped onto something soft. Pulling it up he saw a brown teddy bear wrapped in a blue bow. Okame cooed at the teddy bear and hugged it giggling. Foxy kneeled down to Okame and rubbed his head seeing Okame was happy. Bonnie sat by his pile of presents and picked on up. He raised it to his bunny ears and shook it hearing something making tinking noise inside it.

"I know what this is!" He said excitedly ready to open it.

_**"Wait Bonnie no opening gifts till I go wake up Freddy." **_Chica said firmly than went down the hallway.

Bonnie sighed impatently but waited by the tree. Foxy sat by the tree holding Okame in his arms as the little baby played with his new bear cooingly. Chica came back into the room a few minutes later dragging Freddy behind her who seemed drained and barely awake.

**_"Okay everyones here." _**Chica said as Freddy sat at one of the tables half awake.

"Who goes first or can we all just dive in?" Bonnie asked.

_**"No I think it's only fair if Okame goes first. Since this is his first Christmas and he seems to have more things than us." **_Chica said seeing that many of the gifts were for Okame.

Foxy picked up one and looked at the tag. **"What about ones that are for Okame and another person? This one is for me and him**." Foxy said.

**_"If it's for two people they can both open it." _**Chica said. Foxy and Bonnie gave a nod. Foxy sat the gift before Okame.

**"Go on kiddo ye can open it." **Foxy said. Okame looked at Foxy than he tried to nibble the box making Foxy, Chica and Bonnie laugh.

**"I said open it; not eat it son. Like this." **Foxy said with a light sea hearty chuckle and opened the present for Okame since it was obvious the little baby wouldnt. The fox moved the wrapping paper away showing a small pirate play set for little toddlers.

**"Looks like we can have our own little adventures aye bucko." **Foxy said as Okame looked at the pictures of the toys that were inside the box. Foxy sat the box behind him as Chica handed him a larger gift that seemed to be bigger than any toy he had seen.

**"Now ye think ye can help me this time?" **Foxy asked.

Okame pawed at the wrapping paper with his small hands trying to curl his fingers around the glittery paper. Foxy poked a hole into the paper and Okame gripped the torn paper pulling on it. They both unwrapped the gift finding it to be a attachable swing for toddlers to age 6.

**_"That's gonna be so much fun!" _**Chica chirped.

Foxy placed the gift in the small pile he was starting to make of Okame's gifts. Bonnie chose another gift this time a flat box. Foxy opened it as Okame sat in his lap. Lifting the lid inside laid a blue blanket large enough for one of the animatronics, for Okame to grow with. Foxy covered the infant with the blanket. Okame cooed and started rubbing his face into the blanket feeling how soft and fluffy the material was. Foxy chuckled at his son. Chica handed him another present to open for the little baby. Foxy opened it seeing inside were some blue colored baby clothes all in a bit bigger size for Okame to grow in but they looked like they would fit him anyway. Chica cooed at the clothes and little socks and a pair of blue sneaker looking booties.

_**"SO CUTE! He'll look like a little doll!" **_Chica cooed cutely at Okame who looked at Foxy who patted his head. Bonnie looked into the pile of gifts for Okame.

"Hey here's one for me and Okame." Bonnie said as he pulled a present from the pile.

Bonnie looked at Okame who just smiled at him. Bonnie smiled back and opened the gift. Inside the gift was a book of how to teach guitar to children, a cd player and some cd's of some rock music that Bonnie knew Okame seemed to like, since he would turn the radio on when he babysat for Foxy, he smiled and showed Okame what he got.

"Look buddy I can teach you how to be like the greats." Bonnie said proudly.

Okame took one of the CD's from him and cooed at the picture. Bonnie chuckled and took the CD from him handing him his teddy bear to play with. Bonnie placed the gift into the pile with the other toys and unwrapped gifts. Okame shook his teddy bear thats when a light jingling could be heard inside the bear. Foxy, Bonnie and Chica looked at the toy with some confusion.

**"Hey bucko can ol Foxy see ye bear there?" **Foxy asked with a small smile.

Okame hugged his bear tightly as if saying no. Foxy thought for a moment than smirked a bit. He nuzzled Okame's face making the infant giggle and hug Foxy's snout making him let go of the teddy bear. Chica picked the teddy bear up and looked at she found a small wind up key on it's back. She twisted the key till she couldnt wind it any farther as a song could be heard coming from the bear. Foxy's ears perked up some as the tune started playing from the box. The tune being played sounded more mellowed but it was still the song Foxy would sing to Okame that he could hear the teddy bear's music box playing. Okame cooed at the bear and reached up for it. Chica smiled at the little infant and gave him back the bear as the song started to end.

**"And keep ye eye out to the open sea..." **Foxy muttered as the tune ended.

**_"What was that Foxy?" _**Chica asked.

Foxy just shook his head not saying anything else. Okame hugged Foxy as he had the bear in his arm as well. Foxy rubbed Okame's back smiling a bit at the infant. The nice moment was broken when snoring suddenly came from no where. The three animatronics looked around till they all saw Freddy had fallen asleep at the table he sat at infront of the stage.

"I have never seen him asleep before." Bonnie said as quietly as he could to Chica and Foxy.

**"Neither have I. Ye think we bored him or something?" **Foxy asked not understanding how someone could be bored of recieving gifts or seeing a child getting presents. Bonnie shrugged at the fox pirate.

**_"Just let him sleep guys. Let's just open the rest of our gifts Freddy can open his later when he wakes up." _**Chica said as she picked Okame off Foxy's lap smiling at him. Okame cooed at Chica reaching for her beak and hugged it making her mouth shut.

**_"Swet pe i canf talk with u holdi me muth like this." _**She said muffled a bit confused of what to do since Okame was so cute. Foxy chuckled a bit.

**"Ye get used to it Chica but it helps to have a broken mouth so the kids can hug it and ye can talk cause the jaws busted." **Foxy said as he picked Okame out of Chica's grip making the infant let go of her beak. Chica rubbed her beack some but couldnt help but smile at the little baby.

_**"Oh that reminds me I have a special Christmas Breakfast for all of us I'll be right back. Bonnie help Okame with his next present please." **_Chica said as she hurried to the kitchen.

Bonnie turned to the pile seeing the last big present in Okame's pile and picked it up sitting it down before himself and Okame. Okame tugged on the ribbon and played with it cooing at it as Bonnie undid the wrapping for the baby. Okame cooed when he saw it was a small child sized piano.

"Wow a Piano." Bonnie said suprised at the gift he than looked at the baby.

"Think ya ready to join the band buddy?" Bonnie asked as he showed Okame the Piano.

Okame patted his small hands on the keys making some notes as he patted the keys. Foxy chuckled patting Okame's head. Okame tried to reach the keys again but he couldnt reach them.

**"I think he's too short for this right now Bonnie ye might have to wait." **Foxy said picking Okame up sitting him in his lap.

Chica came back into the room with some plates of food. Setting them down on the table she sat back down beside Bonnie. The three animatronics opened their gift piles. Okame got more little toys, clothes, bottles, and a pirate themed bag incase they had to carry any of Okame's bottles if they got a new guard anytime soon. None of the animatronics had yet to of figured out how they were going to stuff the guard with a baby around now but they could quit something inside them told them they couldnt. They could never explain why though.  
>Bonnie sat by the tree listening to the new CD's he got with the new purple colored head phones he got as well. He hummed with the beat of the guitar rifts in the song lightly strumming the chords on a 'air guitar'. Chica stood by the table where Freddy sat still asleep arranging the table top. Moving the party hats further down so there was room for their feast they would have in a few moments. Foxy sat near Okame's toy pile by the tree playing with the little toddler. Foxy got some things to help him with Okame as the boy got older and a pirate sword he kept hidden from Okame so he couldn't try and grab it. Bonnie got mostly CD's and two cases of batteries for his new CD player. Chica gotten some new pink colored kitchen utensils, pans, pots, and a cute little mixer to mix Pizza dough with. Freddy's gifts were the only ones not open. Okame sat on his bottom behind the tree bouncing the new ball he had gotten to Foxy. Foxy simply bounced it back using his claw so Okame could catch it and bounce it back. Okame giggled and raised the ball over his arms throwing it down harder than before. Foxy saw this but smirked. The ball bounced down on the stage floor going up and coming down quickly. Foxy caught it easily in his claw keeping a grip on it. Okame cooed giggling. Foxy chuckled lightly.<p>

**"Watch this Okame I used to do some tricks." **Foxy said.

He flicked the ball up making sure it hit his shoulder. Bouncing up over his other shoulder than he poked it with his nose sending the ball up once more. He bounced it off both his shoulders again than using his not broken ear he hit it with the side of his ear making it hit the wall and come back to him. Foxy smacked it lightly making it go to the floor than send back up. He than using his nose made the ball stomp mid air and just balance on his nose like a seal would. Okame clapped giggling happily. Foxy bounced the ball on his nose catching it in his claw. He chuckled at Okame's apllause of his tricks.

**"Thank ye lads I'll be here all week." **He joked taking a bow.

He than picked Okame up in his arms making the infant squeal happily and he hugged Foxy's face curling up some as he hugged his snout. Foxy chuckled some nuzzling Okame. Okame nuzzled back giggling lightly. Chica smiled at Foxy and the little baby. She looked at Freddy seeing he was still fast asleep in the place where she was about to place one of the nice plates, she kept hidden away for special occasions, she shook Freddy to try and wake him.

**_"Freddy please wake up I have to set the table for dinner." _**She said as he began to awake groggily.

Bonnie looked at Freddy a bit confused and a bit concered. "You okay Boss? You're circuts dont got a virius do they?" Bonnie asked pulling his head phones off carefully.

**"You purple sack of crap were not that advanced... I'm tired that's it." **Freddy growled annoyed from lack of sleep.

**"What do ye have to do to stay up for it's not like ye have a kid like me." **Foxy snarled as he kept his arm curled around Okame to keep him close.

Freddy frowned but said nothing just letting out a yawn standing up. Chica finished setting the table up for their dinner they would have later. "Want to open your gifts now Freddy?" Chica asked looking at the bear.

**"Nah not now." **Freddy said with a yawn.

Chica opened her beak to say more but than shrugged knowing she couldnt change Freddy's mind even if she tried. She turned and walked back into the kitchen to check on the preparations for dinner. Freddy sat at another table sitting his chin in his hand. He glanced over at Okame who sat by Foxy who was watching him as he played with his new toys which consisted of the teddy bear with the music box inside it, a pirate ship set with little plastic crew men and a large shark toy that were just the right size for the toddler so he wouldnt try and eat them, the kid sized Piano, a large toy chest that was already assembled inside were a Bonnie and Chica plush dolls. The little child seemed to love plush toys the most because of how soft they were. This wasnt including what was in Okame's stocking that he hadnt emptied out yet. Foxy laid his head down as Okame played over his neck and back with his teddy bear and new pirate toys. Foxy chuckled occasionaly as Okame played using his back as a playing field. He must've tickled the pirate once in a while. Freddy smiled some not that it could've been seen by the others they were to distracted by other things. Okame crawled a little towards Foxy but he slipped and landed on the floor on his chin. Okame started to cry loudly. Foxy sat up quick and licked Okame's face of his tears catching the infant's attention. Foxy nuzzled Okame letting out a small hum like growl. Okame hiccuped but hugged Foxy's snout calmed down. Foxy smiled softly seeing Okame not crying any more. Okame patted Foxy's nose and snout calmed down his eyes a bit red from crying but he felt better having Foxy near.

Freddy looked at the two a bit confused and a little suprised. He had no idea Foxy was so good with kids especially little children. He had always thought toddlers and infants were afraid of Foxy. But Okame didnt fear Foxy at all.

**"How'd you do that?" **Freddy asked. Foxy glanced at him as he kept his claw around Okame.

**"How'd I do what Fazbear?" **Foxy frowned.

**"Get him to calm down so fast. I thought babies were the hardest to make quiet?" **Freddy asked.

**"It's all about tells. When Okame's crying he just wants to know the parent, that's me, is there by him when he's scared or sad. When he's hungry he just needs some milk. But why do you care?" **Foxy asked half glaring at Freddy.

**"I always cared about kids Foxy before they turned bad. But yours... He's different." **Freddy said kneeling down so he could see Okame better. Foxy kept his claw around Okame along with his hook sending a warning to Freddy if he tried to treat him badly.

**"That's odd of ye to say because I recall a bear in a black top hat running around her after one long day screaming. "I Hate these muther fluffin brats and i hope they go to heck and burn in cinders." Or did I dream that?" **Foxy smirked at his imitation making Freddy frown.

**"That wasnt what I said but that's because those brats act bad. Well yours hasnt gotten on my nerves... Not yet I guess." **Freddy said crosing his arms as he looked at Okame.

The infant looked at him and cooed at Freddy. He tried to crawl ahead some but seemed to trip over Foxy's fore arm laying over Foxy's arms just out of Freddy's reach. Freddy moved a bit closer to where the baby was moving his head down so he could look at Okame more closely. Okame looked at him and giggled grabbing his nose in his hand just like he would with Foxy. But a loud squeak came from Freddy's nose. Foxy was silent for a moment than began to laugh as did Bonnie.

**"OH SHUT UP!" **Freddy growled unaware he accidentally shouted into Okame's face. Okame frowned, instead of getting upset, he picked up the Chica plush and bopped Freddy on the head.

"Ba ba." Okame said.

**"That's how he says bad." **Foxy said with a small snicker.

Freddy frowned rubbing his nose where Okame had made the plushie hit him. Okame hugged the Chica plushie as if he did no wrong. Freddy rolled his eyes but simply rubbed Okame's head gently. Okame giggled at Freddy from the nice gesture. Foxy raised a eyebrow at this. Since when was Freddy nice to Okame? He frowned some but kept his eyes on Freddy incase he was planning something.

Foxy held Okame as he slept after dinner. Okame laid in Foxy's arms asleep stuffed from the special baby food Chica took time to make last night. Foxy smiled at his son seeing him sleep. Bonnie sat by Foxy.

"Heh babies are sure cute when they sleep. They look like little cats or something." He said looking at Okame. Foxy just gave a nod. Chica sat by Foxy's other side smiling at Okame as well.

**_"Awh he's a full from my marshamallow suprise. He's so cute with his little belly all full. He's just like a little baby doll and you wanna hug him up!" _**Chica chirped recieving a loud hush from Foxy.

Chica covered her beak and stayed quiet. Foxy stood up carrying Okame to the Cove. Foxy tucked Okame into bed like he always did curling up around him. Foxy smiled holding Okame tightly seeing him rest. Foxy sighed some, but it was a sigh of relief and some happiness, knowing Okame had a fun tiring day. Foxy raised his head up hearing a nosie. Freddy entered the room carrying a box. Foxy frowned some but raised a eyebrow at the bear.

**"Chica asked me to bring you yours and Okame's gifts from this morning she put them in their own boxes except you and Okame share a box." **Freddy said as he sat the box down on the stage. Freddy looked at Okame seeing him sleeping with amazement in his eyes.

**"I've never seen kids sleep before... It's different..." **Freddy muttered scratching the back of his head. He walked onto the stage kneeling down some. Foxy frowned but kept his eyes on Okame.

**"What's it like?"**

**"What is?"**

**"Taking care of tha-... the kid."**

**"Isnt as hard as others parents say Okame's a easy kid considering I had no clue what I was doing when I adopted him."**

**"Why did you adopt him? The last person I thought to ever have a kid would've been you Foxy."**

**"Well I found him alone and like meself... i guess I got tired of being alone. And no child should be left alone in this cruel world. Plus if I didnt take him in ye three might've eaten him or worse." **Foxy said with a frown.

**"Okay whoa. Foxy we know we kill people but that's because their adults they don't matter to us. Kids are different you know that." **Freddy said stern.

**"Sometimes I wonder if ye three actually do believe that." **Foxy muttered as he held Okame to his chest. Freddy sighed.

**"Foxy I know you worry about us hurting him but i can honestly say that since you took Okame in I've never seen Bonnie and Chica more happy than I've ever seen them. So that kid of yours has done us more good than a decade of good business has done." **Freddy said looking at the infant. Foxy looked at Freddy than his son before Freddy stood up.

**"Well that's all I have to say about any of that. See ya tomorrow." **Freddy said with a wave as he left the cove.

**"Oh and I'm glad Okame liked the bear. Merry Christmas Foxy." **Freddy called as he walked down the hallway.

Foxy laid curled up around his son in the cove a bit dumbfounded. How on earth did Freddy know the song Okame sang to him every night? And how did he make a music box able to make the tune?


	8. Sad news

**Hi guys its me Psycho. Listen there will not be a update on anything I have written for maybe a months or a year.**

**Im sorry but I cant do it right now. It's not me it's my dumb computer my security died out and this fucking virius or some kind of JPG shit DESTROYED EVERYING I HAVE EVER WROTE ON THIS DAMN PC! **

**EVERYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN FOR YEARS! **

**YEARS!**

**IS GONE REDUCED TO NOTHING BUT ILLETGIABLE SHIT! ALL MY WORK IS GONE! MY NOVELS! MY POEMS! MY SHORT STORIES! MY FANFICS I HAD STOPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF NEW CHAPTERS ARE ALL GONE!**

**I don't know what to do I feel like everything I ever worked for is dead and nothing will bring it back! I've tried everything I could think of but nothings worked... All my work is gone... And I cant re-type everything I've done it's impossible... I can hardly remember where I left off on everything. I just don't know what to do... I need some help or some miracle to fix my computer and get my lives work back...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I had this dream last night that made me friggen jump out of my skin but it did make me think about things over. **

**What happened was I woke up in the security office in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and it seemed like something was very wrong. (Other than the fact I was in that friggen hell hole) Anyways I could hear screams and wailing but nothing was around me. That is till I turned the flash light on and what I saw freaked me out. It was kind of like that scene from Trainspotting where the baby's head turns like from the Exorscists and looks at the dad. But what it was is I saw Foxy who was sobbing covered in blood and he held Okame's little baby mutilated corpse than he looked at me and blamed me for it, he than lunged at me and that's when I woke up. **

**That made me think about these stories and the characters in my novels that I did and the ones I had been planning to do. It made me realize that even if what I had was destroyed I could still do it but not on my documents. I'll try using this; or go old school with what I did in middle/high school by using my email messages as a way to save them till I can transfer what I written onto something else. I'll figure out what I can anyway after that I started to remember a few ideas I had written down before everything turned to shit so I'm seeing how I can do to starting over. First I'll be using this and than I'll see what else I can continue so just wait and see okay no rushing me please. **

**Also thanks to everyone who helped encourage me to continue but I still really need to know someway how to unbug or encrypt my files some way please. What happened to my files was this HELP DCRYPT thing kept popping up on my computer and it crypted or took over my files every one of them. If you've been through this before please let me know and I have already refreshed my computer and got rid of it but my files are still dead. If you believe you can help please PM me. **

**And sorry if this Author's note is long I just have to explain what's going on with me just so you can get the just of what's going on with my life and with my work. But again had to explain whats going on. Again if you help please let me know. **

**Also I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's just Okame. Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's. **

**Anyway enjoy what I could remember I guess. **

* * *

><p>The winter weeks became the worse the city had seen in years. The temperature dropped and snow covered everything. December was a cold, chilly month but the four animatronics helped to keep the baby boy safe, warm and well fed. They started to stay in the main stage room where most of the heat came from the vent system. Foxy didn't mind as long as he kept Okame warm during the chilly nights. But one night their hard work wasn't enough.<p>

Foxy laid curled up by the red curtains of the main stage with Okame laying in his arms wrapped in a blanket tightly to keep him away from the cold. Foxy's eyes flickered to life with light. He let out a small tiring yawn getting the drowsiness out of his system. Foxy shook his head some than looked at the sleeping baby boy. He smiled at the infant. **"Wake up kiddo it's time for breakfast."** Foxy said softly as he petted his head.

His smile instantly faded when he realized Okame wasn't moving to his touch like he usually did. **"Okame?"** Foxy said a bit worried and he nudged the child's face with his snout. But the infant didn't wake up either.

**"Okame?!"** Foxy said panicked. He laid his ear on his son's mouth and felt the very slow soft breathing of the infant in the curve of his old metal ear. The small breaths worried Foxy more knowing they were much too shallow for the infant to be able to breath well.

Foxy looked around him in a panic he knew the others had left for the Employee break room. Snatching Okame up in his arms Foxy bolted for the room.

Freddy sat on the couch reading the newspaper. He frowned when he heard Bonnie and Chica arguing with each other over which Pizza topping was better, pepperoni or pineapple. It was the same argument they had every day, squabbling about just what to do with the pizza... It wasn't like they necessarily needed to eat, either. That is until Foxy ran into the room almost hysterically.

**"LADS HELP ME!"** Foxy shouted.

Freddy was on his feet in an instant, his wires charging with life at the sudden excitement. **"What's wrong with him?"** Freddy asked.

**"He's not moving and he's hardly breathing. I-I don't know whats wrong. He was fine when I put him to bed..."** Foxy said as he held the child close out of fear if he didn't the baby would slip away.

Freddy helped Foxy, reluctantly, let go of the infant so he could examine the child's condition. Freddy laid a hand on Okame's forehead. Even though he was mechanichal he knew the signs of a fever and of some illnesses. Okame skin had turned a almost deathly shade of white but his cheeks and nose were a flushed red from fever. The shallow breathing and occasional cough were more than a sign of the illness.

**"He's sick Foxy..."** Freddy said as he tried to figure out a way to help his friend's son.

But every solution he could've possibly thought of he knew were out of his grasp and the others. They couldn't go out and get baby medicine. It was against the rules to go outside the pizzeria. Nor could they ask for help. That was also against the rules. Every other possible way they could get Okame medical help just didn't seem it could be done without a negative effect. If they called a hospital and they came to get Okame and there were no other humans around, they would take Okame away and put him in foster care away from Foxy and the others. That would've been the worst possible thing he did.

If they left the Pizzaria to find medicine that could end in many possible and very bad ways. Freddy looked at Foxy as he held Okame looking at the infant with worry and obvious guilt in his eyes for whatever he might've done or not done to protect his son from illness. Freddy sighed and sat by Foxy, laying a hand on his shoulder.

**"Foxy... I know he's sick but everything I've thought over... We cant get him help.."** Freddy said quietly but Foxy heard him as did Bonnie and Chica who both gasped hearing the bear's cold words.

**"What the HELL do ya mean we can't HELP him!? We bloody well CAN!"** Foxy snarled showing his teeth.

Freddy was unfazed though and he looked down at the floor holding his hands together thinking over what he was about to say next to the obviously emotionally hurt fox.

**"We can't, Foxy. It's not because I don't think there is a way but everything I've thought of ends with either two situations. Okame gets taken away and put into foster care or an orphanage. I know you're his father Foxy but humans wont see you as this. They already fear you and if they had seen you with him they would think something is wrong with you and they would try and destroy you. They would take the child from you and protect it. Because they will think you, us, are a threat to children."** Freddy paused as he stared into Foxy's angry yet pained eyes, and pain blossomed into his own circuits. But he forced himself to continue, swallowing his pain and speaking again.

**"And what if we try and go get medicine and it's not the right kind or strong enough. I know none of you want to hear this, but we have to think about everything else not just Okame. I care for Okame just like you guys... but what if we can't change anything... We already can't do anything now. We can't get any help and it's not like the night guards or employee's could help us... I hate to say it really but I think we should let nature take it's course here..."** Freddy said as delicately as he could muster but it didn't help the situation at all.

Chica had her hands covering her beak and tears of oil streamed down her cheeks; speechless. Foxy growled holding Okame tightly in his arms he than stood up.

**"Ye can give up on everything, Freddy, but I'm not. Okame is me kit and I'll do everything to make him alright again!"** Foxy scowled then left the room quickly. Bonnie couldn't help but glance back at Freddy, a frown across his face.

"Why did you say all that to Foxy and Chica?! They're upset, Foxy's on the verge of killing something or someone, and Chica's sobbing her eyes out!" Bonnie shouted. Freddy gave Bonnie a stern look, his eyes already turning their deadly black.

**"Bonnie there's nothing we can do. Wake up for once! We're being closed down by the end of this year! We barely have a year left and you know what's going to happen to us were going to be scrapped and junked and this place torn down! What would happen to Okame than if he some how miraculaiously survived this sickness? He'd be left orphaned to whatever scum is out in this world! I think it's actually better if he goes peacefully in his sleep from a flu before that happens!"** Freddy snarled before stomped out of the room, leaving Bonnie standing shocked.

Freddy stomped down to the security room but stopped punching the metal door frame growling. He bit his lower lip growling as tears of oil started leaking from his eyes. Even though he couldn't admit it, he knew what he said was the most painful thing he had ever said to anyone. He did care about Okame like a uncle would for his nephew. But he had to face the hard facts of lives even if the others wouldn't. There was still a big chance Okame might die. He was too far gone in this illness, he could see that from the child's face. Freddy gripped his face and wiped his eyes of his tears. He had to get back on the stage. He had to get ready for the show before any of the daytime employee's started to show up.

* * *

><p>The purple rabbit frowned then thought about what Freddy told him. The old bear was right, they did only have the end of this new year to make business before they were destroyed. But he did not agree it was best for them for Okame to die. He knew Freddy wouldn't admit it, but he himself had grown very fond of little Okame since Christmas and New Years have passed. Bonnie looked at the clock seeing it was now 5 A.M. The pizzeria didn't start business hours until about 8 AM but he did know the Employee's occasionally brought their children before their shifts started because the school bus route came right down the street Freddy Fazbear's<p>

get on the bus from the pizzeria. Bonnie thought for a moment until his lips curled into a smile, a thought racing through his head. He walked out of the Break Room after consoling Chica and finally convincing her he wasn't going to let Okame stay sick and pass away. He walked as quietly as he possibly could which was hard for the robotic rabbit to muster, opening the employee doors with a creak. Hopefully one of those children was here...

He peeked from a corner. He could see a little girl sitting by a large diaper bag at one of the tables. Bonnie smirked slightly to himself. This little girl's mother or father had to have a bottle of baby medicine they could spare. He took a moment to make sure his bow tie looked neat than he turned the corner and walked down the aisle to the table where the little girl sat.

"Hi." Bonnie said with a smile. The little girl jumped some turning to the bunny animatronic who just smiled kindly at her.

"Don't be scared. My names Bonnie Bunny. I just want to be your buddy," Bonnie smiled kneeling down so he was at the little girl's size.

The girl looked at him but she couldn't help but smile back at the large rabbit. Bonnie looked at the diaper bag siting by her.

"Got a little brother or sister, little buddy?" Bonnie asked. The little girl shook her head.

"Nuh uh, little cousin. My aunt works here," the little girl said kicking her feet some.

"Got any medicine in there for little babies?" Bonnie asked.

"I dunno, why?" she asked looking at Bonnie curiously.

Bonnie thought for a moment about fibbing but he figured he should just tell the truth. It wasn't in him to lie especially to little children. He had to set good examples to the children after all.

"Well, I have a little nephew and he's really really sick. He needs medicine but I don't know where to get it," Bonnie admitted in a sad tone of voice. The little girl looked at the rabbit with sad eyes. She grabbed the bag and held it out to Bonnie.

"You can look if you want! If you find the medicine you can have it," she smiled. Bonnie smiled, taking the bag from her. He looked through the back and found two bottles of baby food, loads of diapers, baby rattles, baby toys.

Then he finally found a bottle of baby medicine for bad colds at the bottom. Bonnie smiled a bit widely seeing this could be the thing to help Okame through this. He then looked at the little girl then got a idea.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Bonnie left the room but came back a few moments later with a Bonnie plushie in his hand. He knelt down to the little girl.

"Here you go this is thanks for helping me." Bonnie said handing her the plush.

"Wow!" The girl said happily hugging the bunny plush. "Thank you Bonnie." She smiled. Bonnie smiled back giving her head a pat than he looked around.

"This will be our little secret okay?" Bonnie asked putting a finger on his mouth. The girl nodded smiling. Only then did the little girl giggle and hug her doll closer, already bonding. Knowing that he now had what he needed for Okame, Bonnie then left for Pirate's cove.

He walked into the old room seeing that half the curtain pulled down. He walked over to the side seeing Foxy curled around a large bundle of the curtain that he could only figure was Okame under the layers of star covered cloth. He saw Foxy looking at Okame's small face the only thing uncovered in the bundle. Foxy looked at Okame with sad and guilty eyes.

"Foxy?" Bonnie called. The fox's ears only pointed up to show he heard the rabbit, only to lower again and pin to his head. Bonnie climbed onto the stage carrying the bottle of baby medicine in his hand and knelt down to Foxy.

**"I've tried everything Bonnie... Everything. He won't eat he barely even says a single word other than a cough here or there... Even Catarana's old remedy tricks didn't work..."** Foxy muttered sounded as if he was about to be defeated.

"Foxy, sit up. I got some medicine for Okame to help with his cold." Bonnie said laying his hand on Foxy's shoulder.

Foxy sat up fast when he heard the word medicine, holding Okame in his arms and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie looked at the bottle in his hand he could lightly see the dropper inside of the bottle but he read the directions on how to and what amount he should give Okame. Giving him too much was just as bad as leaving this untreated... He looked at Okame he knew the infant had gained some weight but he wasn't a very chubby baby either.

He decided to go with the second measurement for Okame's dose but just to be a little safe he would give him a little half teaspoon more. Bonnie twisted the lid, loosening it, then squeezed the dropper's gauge filling it up with the right amount. Foxy helped Bonnie make sure Okame swallowed the medicine. Foxy rubbed Okame's back, holding him to his chest.

"That medicine says it'll work in a half hour. It will clear his nose, airways, and throat and reduce his fever," Bonnie said, reading what the bottle had written on the label. Foxy just gave a nod as he cradled Okame in his arm. He looked at the rabbit.

**"Thank ye Bonnie... I really hope this works."** Foxy muttered softly as he held Okame.

"It should, don't worry, Foxy. Just keep a eye on him. Let me know what happens after work," Bonnie said as he stood up. He left Pirate's Cove for the stage he could see Freddy standing there on stage with Chica, tapping his foot with his arms crossed annoyed, Bonnie ignored his look and walked up to where his spot was on the stage the Pizzaria still pretty empty of children and customers. Freddy frowned as the clock chimed it was now 8 A.M any angry words he would have to save for after hours.

* * *

><p>The business hours finally ended at around 9PM as usual so the janitor could have the next three hours to clean things. The janitor stayed in the security room though that night cleaning out blood stains from the floor, unaware that one of the animatronics had already left the stage. Freddy's eyes glanced to where he could see Bonnie walking to the hallway to Pirate's Cove. He looked at Chica and motioned for her to follow. Chica gave a nod and followed Freddy to Pirate's Cove. They saw Bonnie sitting on the stage by Foxy who was holding Okame who looked a bit better than he did this morning.<p>

_**"Guys what's going on? is Okame okay?"** _Chica asked as she walked up to the stage looking down at the little baby.

**"He's doing much better than before. He's been coughin' more but this fluid came out. It wasn't blood just this yellowish gunk. With it gone, it's helping him breath better."** Foxy said as he rubbed Okame's back. Chica sighed with relief.

_**"Has he eaten anything?"** _Chica asked knowing food was a important thing for babies when they were sick. Foxy nodded and held up a bottle of baby formula that seemed almost half empty.

**"That's all I could get him to eat before he started to cry and hack again. He wouldn't even drink anymore after he finished coughing."** Foxy said as he sat the bottle down keeping Okame bundled up in his arm.

_**"Maybe he'd eat something soft or we could spoon feed him something that can help his cough."**_ Chica said as she thought of some possible food she could make for the little infant.

**"You can't force him to eat more food if he doesn't want to. Little kid most likely wants to sleep."** Freddy said as he looked at the infant.

Chica frowned some but didn't say anything else. She laid a feathery hand gently on Okame's cheek stroking his cheek. The infant started to cough, making Chica spring her hand back, worry rushing through her as she heard how difficult of a time the infant had coughing. Foxy sat Okame up on his knee keeping his clawed hand under Okame's chin holding his head as he rubbed and patted his back helping Okame be able to let out his coughs. Okame coughed letting out a small cry as some tears filled his closed eye lids.

Foxy rubbed Okame's back a bit more and placed white cloth that had some stains of yellow on it. Okame coughed some sort of fluid onto the cloth and Foxy checked seeing the substance now seemed a very lighter color than before when he started helping Okame with his coughing fits. Discarding the rag Foxy held Okame patting his back as the child laid on his chest as the infant sobbed a bit from illness. Chica looked at the crying baby with worry. She sat her hand on his cheek once more, wiping the small amount of tears that streamed down his little cheeks. Freddy sighed sitting by Foxy laying a hand on Okame's head petting his small head and the dark red curls on his head. Okame let out small whimpers.

**"At least he's calmed down again."** Freddy smiled some. Foxy frowned at Freddy being so close to his child, moving so Okame was away from the bear's hand.

**"Whats wrong Foxy?"** Freddy asked but only received a dark growl from Foxy as he barred teeth at the bear. Chica and Bonnie could tell Foxy was very angry at Freddy.

_**"Lets leave so Okame can get some rest."**_ Chica said laying a hand on Freddy's shoulder. He looked at her but sighed and stood up and the three animatronics left the fox back in Pirate's Cove. Foxy growl subsided and he looked at Okame. He curled his tail around Okame as the infant slept silently nestled in the fox's red fur. Foxy watched Okame sleep keeping a close eye on his small body making sure he saw his chest move up and down showing he was breathing. But slowly Foxy's eyes shut and he fell into a silent night mode.

* * *

><p><em>"F-F-F-Fo-Foxy y-you ha-have to sto-stop me!"<em>

**_"Cataran, you have to hang on, ye'll be alright. Just hang on fight that there virus. I know ye can. Just fight it!"_**

_"I-I-I Can't-Cant wait to rip all of you pieces of steal crap apa-apart!"_

**_"Cataran fight it!"_**

_"THEY couldn't stop it or me."_

**_"... Ye didn't... Ye couldn't 'eve..."_**

_"I did and you're going to die with them 'Captain'! A good captain goes down with his crew when a accident happens to his ship and you caused this!"_

**_"Cataran, I never meant for any of this chaos! I didn't cause ye or the others to get sick. I never would've-"_**

_"Never would've KILLED that kid! If you had kept your mouth SHUT, we wouldn't be in this! You're going to PAY for this, you mechanical monster! You devil, you- Aghh!_

**_"CATARAN!"_**

_"...Foxy plea-please..."_

_"Yo-you ha-have to stop me... I c-c-cant hold it back anymore... You must destroy me..."_

**_"C-catar-"_**

_"Please save yourself and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica... I-I-I'll be-be fine..."_

**_"... I-I CANT Cataran! I LOVE YOU!"_**

_"I l-love you too but please... I-I-I can-cant hold it back anymore! Stop it!"_

_Roaaaaaarr!_

**_SKREEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Crunch._**

**_"... I'm so sorry Cataran... I love you..."_**

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER CAUSE I AM SO EVIL! YAY! Rain pokemon now! (I'm a bit out of it now as you see enjoy and review)<strong>


End file.
